naruto's despair
by i am an uchiha
Summary: After seeing a friend die it changes a person. will this change for young Naruto be good or will it be a nightmare. at least for his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto has determination by I am an uchiha

_**Chapter 1 A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden**_

There was a blond boy who looked the age of six. The child was wearing only a cover that was once white but know brown. This child is the village pariah, the holder of the nine tailed fox kyuubi. He child name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was currently sitting in the middle of an alleyway in a box which is what he sleeps in since he recently got kicked out of the orphanage. "What have I done to deserve this." Said Naruto with tears in his cerulean blue eyes. He have not ate since last week when the third hokage his ojisan took him out for ramen.

Naruto didn't tell his ojisan he got kicked out of the orphanage because he didn't like to see pitty from anyone, not from his ojisan, his best friend yuki or not from the nice people who gives hm free ramen. " When I be hokage I'll mke them all acknowledge me."shouted Naruto. Soon as Naruto calmed down he saw some civilians with weapons walk towards him. One of the civilians who looked like the leader of their group stepped up to Naruto and glared. "hey demon do you know what today is" said the villager as all the civilians behind him had sick smiles on their faces. Naruto began to panic he knew all too well what today was. Today was the day the fourth died sealing the ninetails inside of him.

"I-I d-didn't do anything to anyone p-please don't hurt m-me"said Naruto with fear in his voice. All the villagers shouted out with rage. The lead civilian sneered and back handed Naruto as blood dripped down Naruto's lips. "demon we didn't do anything to you but you killed our loved ones." The civilian said as the others behind him shouted in agreement. Naruto started visibly shaking in fear. "i-I don't know what you're talking about I didn't hurt anyone."said Naruto. The villagers yelled in rage again. "we don't have time to play games hell spawn." Naruto started to crawl deeper into his box as the villagers started walking towards him. "P-Please don't kill me" said Naruto on the verge of tears. "oh trust us we won't kill you what we'll do is much much worse." The civilians said tightening their grip on their weapons.

WARNING TORTURE SCENE

The lead civilian gripped Naruto by the throat and yanked him out of the box and threw him on the hard concrete which hit Naruto's head. All of the civilians surrounded him as Naruto was holding his head in pain. The lead villager walked to Naruto and kicked the spot where Naruto's head got hit and smiled twistedly when he heard Naruto howl in pain. "How does it feel demon, how does it feel to receive instead of giving pain." Yelled the civilian as he repeatedly kicked Naruto's head in the same place each time kicking harder and harder.

Naruto bit his lip to keep himself from giving the civilians the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. "Use your weapon" screamed a civilian at the back of the group. The lead civilian smiled cruelly. "I was just about to" he said as Naruto looked on in horror. The man grabbed the butcher knife he had and stabbed it in Naruto's stomach as Naruto gasped in pain. He then took the knife out and watched in disgust as the wound disappeared. "demon stop healing" he said as he spit on narutos face. "I-I didn't do anything." Said Naruto who could still feel the knife wound even after it's gone. The villager glared then gained another sick smile. "someone give me a lighter" he said as he got one from some fat civilian in the group.

The civilian then heated up his butcher knife and cut naruto's stomach at a very slow pace so he could draw out the pain. Naruto was screaming his lungs out as the man repeatedly cut naruto's stomach. The man laughed almost maniacally as Naruto begged for him to stop. He then gained a great idea. "hey two of you guys come here and hold the demon so I can see his back and don't let him move." Soon two civilians walked up and did what the man said.

The lead civilian then heated up his knife again and then laughed. "demon do you won't a tattoo" he said as naruto's eyes widen "n-no please d-don't ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as the man drove the knife into naruto's back carving the words I am a demon on his back. Afterwards the man made sure the words wouldn't disappear he punched the tattoo to give Naruto extra pain.

TORTURE SCENE END

"Alright who wants to give a go at the demon next?" Torture scene done A rock came out of nowhere and hit the lead civilian's head. He touched his head and he felt his hand get moist and sticky. He looked at his hand and saw It had blood on it. All the civilians including Naruto looked at the entrance of the alleyway and saw a girl who looked naruto's age. When Naruto noticed who it was he began to panic. It wss his best and only friend he has his age Yuki. "get out of here Yuki-chan." Said Naruto with fear clearly in his voice. Yuki stood firmly and glared at the civilians.

"leave naru-kun alone" screamed yuki. Naruto got worried for his friend and started struggling as the two men were holding him in place. "leave yuki-chan I'm not worth it." Said Naruto with pain evident in his voice. Yuki didn't listen as she ran at the civilians. The lead civilian scoffed and grabbed Yuki when she was closer to him. The man smiled evilly as Naruto struggled more. He yanked the girl arm as she cried out in pain. "it seems our little demon hear cares for you, you know what I can kill you just so it can experience the pain and despairwe felt six years ago." Said the man with a wide smile. The girl eyes widened in fear. She looked at Naruto in sadness. Naruto looked on with horror all over him as the civilians holding him were making him watch. "p-please" said Naruto. The head civilian sneered. "any last words" he said. Yuki continued to try to get free but realized struggling was just a waste of time and as she shed a tear she said two words that made naruto's heart stop.

Flashback 2 years ago

"goodbye Naruto-kun" The civilian then grabbed his butcher knife and slit the poor girls throat. As she was dying she had remembered the first time she met Naruto which put a smile to her face. Naruto was currently at the park swinging and playing all alone because parents wouldn't let him play with their children. Soon he grew bored and was about to go when he heard a little girl call out to him. "hey , can I play with you?" said the girl, Naruto's eyes grew wide at the question. He turned around and saw the girl with a bear in her hands. Naruto grew a big wide smile. "sure you can" he said. The two children played into they got tired and sat on a bench. As they sat on the bench Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"What's so funny" said the girl pouting. Naruto laughed louder until the girl glared at him. "well we've been playing for a long time and we do not even know each other name. The girl blushed. "my name is Yuki." She said smiling at Naruto. "The name's Naruto" he said. "well I have to get home to the orphanage" said Yuki smiling. Naruto grew a wide smile as he began to shake with joy. "I'm from the orphanage too" said Naruto. The duo then left and walked to the orphanage which was right in front of the park. This was only beginning of their beautiful friendship.

Flashback end

Yuki felt air leave her lungs as her eyes grew heavy. With a smile still on her face she died. The lead civilian then threw Yuki's body like it was possessed. "Now demon how do you feel." I bet you wish you could kill us don't you." He said as he and the other civilians laughed. Meanwhile Naruto felt rage like never before. He only had one thought in his mind which was to kill the villagers. Naruto grew fangs and claws as red chakra surrounded him. All the civilians were sweating in fear as Naruto's red chakra burned the two civilians holding him alive. Naruto let loose a roar that shook the ground itself. Naruto inched closer and closer to the civilians as apprehension and anticipation filled their hearts. "I _**WILL CRUSH YOU**_!" Roared Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW and contains gruesome scenes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.

"I _**will crush you" **_roared Naruto. He felt as if killing them would bring him great pleasure. All of the civilians froze in fear as Naruto roared almost animal like. Naruto chuckled darkly as some of the younger civilians peed their clothes. He took a slow step towards them as they all backed away. "_**what's the matter aren't you guy's gonna finish torturing me**_" said Naruto with a wide smile on his face. The civilians made a grave mistake looking into Naruto eyes. Some of the old civilians had heart attacks. What they saw would even make a old war hero cringe.

What they saw was their deaths. As they were all transfixed on looking into their eyes they missed naruto moving as he ran at them on all fours. It was a total of ten civilians without counting the one's holding him and the others who had heart attacks. As Naruto reached the civilians they all snapped out of it and tried with little hope to defend themselves. Two civilians who had bats swung at Naruto but he caught both bas in his hands and snapped them like twigs.

The two civilians looked on in horror as Naruto claw-like hands went thru their bodies and out the back his hands were holding their hearts as he squeezed them and let the hearts drop as he pulled his hands away. "I'll kill you" screamed a civilian as he saw Naruto kill his best friend. "_**TRY" **_said Naruto with his smile still on his face. The civilian ran at Naruto in rage and swung his pocket knife as the blade got closer the red chakra radiating chakra covered the pocket knife and melted it like the chakra had a mine of its own. "fine I don't need a weapon" screamed the civilian as he swung punches at Naruto clumsily.

The red chakra that was on Naruto then formed hands and grabbed the civilians arms and started to hold him in place as Naruto put one of his claws on the man throat and drove is hand out pulling out the man's esophagus instantly killing him. Three civilians ran at Naruto thinking they can pull the numbers game on him ran at him with determination in their eyes. Naruto simply chuckled as another tail grew behind him as the civilians grew closer. Naruto disappeared from sight as he reappeared behind them and snapped one of them necks. Before the other two could even finish Naruto bashed their heads together so hard you could hear their skulls crack as they too fell down dead.

"kill the demon" said the lead civilian with irritation and a hint of fear in his wavering voice. Naruto ran at three civilians with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes as he picked up a knife off the ground and licked his fangs. The three civilians looked very terrified but kept calm as they ran at Naruto. Naruto cut open the closest civilian to him stomach open and then he pulled out his intestines with his hands. As the civilian screamed silently he looked down and saw as Naruto squeezed them until they were flat. Naruto then roared at the other two civilians as he jumped on one back and twisted his neck so that his head was to the back of his body. He then jumped to the last civilian and made his claws stab into the man eye balls. The man screamed so loud that his voice died down as soon as he began screaming.

Then Naruto quickly twisted the man neck. Naruto slowly turned towards the last civilian who was the lead civilian. _**"its just you and mee"**_ roared Naruto as he ran at the man. What Naruto didn't know was the civilian was a veteran jonin class shinobi who got his liscens revoked for raping a woman 2 years ago. As Naruto was running at the man he tried to claw his face but the man side-stepped and kicked him in the chest. Naruto quickly hopped up and tried clawing at the man again but he kept side-stepping. "_**stay still**_" roared Naruto in agitation as the man smirked.

"hmph, demon you are wasting your time" he yelled as he elbowed Naruto in the jaw. Naruto howled in pain but just jumped back from the man. The man smirked again. "you're dead demon" said the man laughing as he went thru several handsigns "_**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU" **_he yelled out_**. **_Naruto's eyes widened as the ball of fire got closer and closer. Naruto just sighed as he closed his eyes and the red chakra disappeared_** "**_atleast I may get to see you again yuki-chan"he said as a smile came on to his face. "maybe dying wont be that bad after all." Boom their was an exploision but Naruto felt no pain he slowly opened his eyes to see a wall of earth.

Soon when the wall left Naruto saw the third hokage in all his glory with two anbu. "jiji" whispered Naruto as he fell to the ground. Two anbu rushed to him as he fell. "he's just sleeping hokage-sama" said an anbu with a dog mask. "Take him to my compound" ordered the third hokage. After chorus of hai from his anbu in the dog mask they grabbed Naruto and headed to the compound. The hokage then looked at the man who was the lead civilian trying to kill Naruto and glared at him so bad the man understood why Hiruzen was the god of shinobi. "SHIDOU WHY DID YOU ATTACK NARUTO" shouted the third in pure rage.

The third then heard a gasp from his other anbu who had a cat mask. "what's the matter neko" said hiruzen frowning. "someone murdered yuki-san naruto's only friend" the anbu said. Hiruzem glared at the man again but this time much worse. "did you kill yuki?" asked hiruzen calmly. He man started shaking from the KI the third was levelling him with. "ye-tyes b-but I" said the man who got curt of as hiruzen went thru fast handsigns. "_**WIND STYLE WIND SHURIKEN**_" hiruzen yelled out as a blast of wind cut off the mans head without dripping a hint of blood the mans body fell dead. Soon two more anbus arrived on the scene and started to clean p the alley. After hiruzen calmed himself he only had one thought and that thought was that he hope Naruto would be okay.

With naruto

Naruto was currently asleep in Hiruzen's bed. Watching over him was a dog masked anbu with gravity defying hair. "I've failed, I'm sorry sensei I-I couldn't help Naruto I just hope he doesn't turn out to hate the village because of what those idiot villagers did. Soon the third walked in with a frown on his face. "Kakashi how is Naruto" said the third hokage. Kakashi sighed "physically or mentally." He said. "its not a time to make jokes kakashi" the third said. Kakashi just chuckled before getting serious when the hokage glared at him. "well besides what the civilians carved on his back and the emotional stress he went threw he's okay" he said as hiruzen looked confused. "what did they writeon him" the third said.

"I honestly don't think you would want to see." Kakashi replied. Kakashi got up and flipped Naruto over and exposed hi back to the third hokage as he gasped. "those damn civilians went too far they already killed yuki." The hokage said as kakashi gasped at the news since he didn't know they killed yuki. Kakashi then scolded himself again. Soon Naruto woken up gasping for air. The third ran to Naruto and immediately hugged Naruto as he cried. He cried for killing those people, for yuki-chan, and all the pain he's been thru. "it's okay Naruto the man who killed yuki is dead , I'm here for you" said hiruzen as he and kakashi waited for Naruto to calm down. Afterwards him and kakashi had don a mistake by looking into naruto's eyes. What was once bright filled with joy, happiness, and determination was replaced with a look that terrified even them two. What they saw in naruto's eyes was nothing…just emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY AND THANKYOU LADYEUDAVE05 FOR IVE BEEN THINKING OF MAKING A NARUTO HYUUGA TORY SOMENE PLEASE TELL ME SHOULD I.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.

SIX YEARS LATER

Naruto was currently in the academy. He knew that he was gonna pass ever since the hokage fired every teacher at the academy who hated him he especially knew he was going to pass when he learned the kage bunshin from his jiji after he told im of the kyuubi. Naruto currently was at the academy having a glaring contest with uchiha sasuke. In the academy they both were tied for rank one. Neither topping the other. Sasuke has the speed, Naruto has the power, sasuke has the accuracy, and Naruto has the recovery. The glares between them was so heated it made other academy students near them sweat bullets. "uchiha sasuke" called the academy instructor iruka.

The kids in the room sighed in relief when the two stopped glaring for sasuke to go take his graduation test. Minutes later sasuke came out with a blue konoha headband smirking. "uzumaki naruto" said iruka as Naruto slowly got out of his seat and walked into the room iruka was giving the test in. iruka smiled a Naruto. Iruka was one of the only people Naruto acknowledge as family. "well Naruto, you already passed the written part of the graduation test all you have to do know is do the three academy jutsus are variations of them." Said iruka folding his arms. "Okay" said Naruto.

"first jutsu, kariwarmi with any object in the room." Naruto quickly performed the jutsu replacing himself with iruka. After switching back iruka smiled again. "secon jutsu, henge yourself into anyone." Naruto simply nodded his head and put his hand in a seal as he transformed into perfect copy of the third with pipe and all. Naruto let loose of the transformation and folded his arms in a bored way. "okay naruto create three kage bunshins for me." Said iruka knowing of Naruto's chakra. Naruto made three perfect solid clones as iruka was beaming with joy as his little brother Naruto passed. Afterwards iruka started to stand up and ushered naruto to come to him. "close your eyes little brother" said iruka.

Naruto just rose his eyebrow but complied with the order. After closing his eyes he felt something get tied around his head. "you can open them know." Said iruka. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw hat irukas headband was missing and he immediately touched his head and felt it on his head was irukas headband. Narutos eyes widened. "good job Naruto, I knew you could do it" said iruka hugging Naruto. After awhile they broke the embrace and Naruto walked back in the classroom with his headband as iruka finished testing the rest of the students. As iruka went in the classroom when he was done testing the students he sat at his desk to list everyone who passed to report to the hokage so teams can be formed. " alright kids today you may leave early to celebrate on you passing, come tomorrow to see what genin squad you're on." Iruka said as everyone in the academy class roared with cheer.

Naruto silently walked out of the academy as all the other kids were busy talking with their friends about how they would become a great ninja. As Naruto was walking he didn't see much glares what he saw was fear that he graduated from the academy which made him chuckle darkly.

As Naruto made it home he went straight to sleep. The next day Naruto entered the academy as he sat in the back row. As the kids filled the class room the ground started to shake and the door to the classroom opened up as two girls were shouting about who came first so they can sit next to sasuke. Naruto glared at the girls for making so much noise. The girls were ino and sakura. " move out the way ino-pig" yelled sakura. "you move out the way I was clearly first bill board brow " shouted ino as both girls came thru the door. Both girls then ran towards sasuke as they fought for who was going to sit by him. Two minutes later iruka walked in the room and everyone immediately quieted as they waited for him to start talking. Iruka then gave a speech about wha a ninja means and stuff Naruto tuned out but, what iruka said next peeked his interest. "now I'll tell you kids who is the rookie of the year. The class was quiet as iruka cleared his throat.

The rookie of the year is Sasuke and Naruto with both the same score on the graduation test. Sasuke glared at Naruto as Naruto just hmphed. The student in the class were not all that shocked because they all knew those two were the best In everything except hand written test which had sakura as the best. Iruka then cleared his throat again. "now I will tell you kids your teams." Iruka said as hecalled out the first six teams in which Naruto blocked him out until he got to the interesting teams. "team 7 contains Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Iruka called out as sakura jumped out of her seat. "take that ino-pig I'm on sasuke-kuns team." She said as ino sulked. "sit down sakura" said iruka with a ticmark on his forhead. When sakura sat down iruka begin to call out the rest of the teams.

"team 8 is already a team in function, team 9 contains inuzuka kiba, hyuuga Hinata, and aburame shino, team 10 is yamanaka ino, akimichi choji, and nara shikamoru." Finished iruka. "why do I have to be on a team with lazy and chubby" complained ino as iruka gained another tickmark. "I don't make the teams hokage-sama do." Replied iruka as he got out of his chair "your sensei's will be here to get you in a minute." Said iruka as the whole class started to talk to eachother. Two hours passed as every team was gone even iruka as only team 7 was waiting.

Soon a man with gravity defying hair walked in the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he remembered the man from **that **day. The man had on a blue mask covering on eye and his face. His name was kakashi. "my first impression of you all is …. I don't like you kids." Kakashi said as sasuke glared athim which made him eye smile. "why are you late" shouted sakura as kakashi just chucled. " meet me on the roof" kakshi said as he poofed away. The three kids then got out of their seats and walked up the stairs to the roof. When they got their they saw Kakashi leaning against a rail. kakashi gestured them to take a seat in front of him. "okay we'll all tell about ourselves our likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future". Kakashi said pulling out his book. "why don't you go first to give us an example sensei" said sakura.

Flipping a page in his book kakashi began. "well my name is Hatake Kakashi, My likes well I have a few. My dislikes I never really thought about it, and my goal well I guess you're a little too young to know that." Said kakashi flipping onto another page. All three of the genin only had one thought which was that they only learned his name. " you next cherry blossom" said kakashi as sakura hmphed. " my name is horuno sakura, I like well who I like is" said sakura as she looks at sasuke. "my dislike is INO-PIG, and my dream for the future is"said sakura looking at sasuke and started to blush. "okay blondie you are next" said kakashi flipping another page. Naruto glared at kakashi. "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are only the people who are close to me, my dislikes are people who can't tell a prisoner from a jail, and I have no dream." Said Naruto darkly.

As everyone looked at him. "okay you up brooder." Said kakashi causing sasuke to glare at him. "my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have too many likes,I have lots of dislikes and I don't have a dream because what I will do will become a reality I will kill a certain man and then revive my clan." Said sasuke with sakura looking at him with hearts in her eyes. Kakashi closed his book and pocketed it as he stretched. "well we're done for today meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 6:30 a.m. to see if you kids can pass the graduation test." Said kakashi as the kids looked confused. " we already took that test sensei" said sakura as kakashi just chuckled. "that academy test was just there to draw out the weak, the real test is given by the sensei." Said kakshi shocking the kids. "also do not eat breakfast or you'll puke, goodbye" said kakashi as he eye smiled and poofed away.

All three genins just looked at each other and left to go to their houses. The next day team 7 was currently at training ground seven. They were waiting on their sensei as he was suppose to be their two hours ago. In a poof there he was their sensei with a book in his hand. " YOU'RE LATE" sakura yelled as Naruto and sasuke glared at him. He scratched his head and put away his book. "well I got lost on the road of life" said kakashi with an eye smile. " LIAR" screamed sakura as Naruto and sasuke's glare on him intensified. Kakashi simply pulled out two bells as he sat astop watch on a tree stump. "well let's get on with the test, the rule is to take a bell from me and the one who does not get one misses out on breakfast and get sent back to the academy." Said kakashi shocking the genin. "but there's only two bells one of us will automatically fail" said sakura in panic as kakashi just shrugged "or maybe all of you may fail" he said which put them all on edge.

"to get a bell you guys must come at me with the intent to kill or you will not get a bell you have three hours" said kakashi starting the timer. The three genin all went into hiding. "_this doesn't sound right I never saw a two man team before_"thought Naruto as he threw two kunai at kakashi as he jumped out of the way. "so you're first huh" said kakashi pulling out his book. " "you need to put that book away" said Naruto as he folded his arms in annoyance. "no I don't" said kakashi flipping the page Naruto then thru a kunai at kakashis book. He caught the kunai thru the hook of it and threw it back as Naruto sidestepped it. Naruto then created two shadow clones to engage kakashi in combat but they both were dealt with quick. Naruto then charged kakashi and threw a punch at him and kakashi caught his arm and threw him before he hit the ground he did a backflip and landed on his feet as he ran at kakshi and threw a quick kick to is face which kakashi quickly blocked.

Naruto then kicked off of kakashi and quickly drew out a two kunai and threw them at kakashi who quckly kawiramied with a log. He reappeared seconds later in front of Naruto and he put away his book. "wow I did need to put away my book, sadly our fight is over this quickly said kakashi who poofed away revealing to be a shadow clone as the real kakashi pulled Naruto underground so only his head was up. In the trees watching the whole battle was sasuke who smirked and saw an opening. Pulling out three shuriken sasuke launched them at kakashi who quickly kawiramied with a log sasuke jumped down from the trees and landed right in front of kakashi. "I will get a bell" said sasuke smugly. " we all have dreams" said kakashi eye smiling making sasuke mad. Sasuke immediately ran at kakashi throwing a left punch that was easily sidestepped.

sasuke then did a sweep kick as kakashi juped over him sasuke smirked and threw three kunai at kakashi who eyes widen as they went thru his body. Sasuke's eyes widen along with naruto's who was still on the battle ground until kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke which revealed it was just a shadow clone. After sighing in relief sasuke looked for kakashi but couldn't find him. Meanwhile Naruto was digging himself out. When he was done he looked towards sasuke. "hey, this test doesn't make any since I never heard of a two man squad" said Naruto. "so what, I will get a bell." Said sasuke. "what I'm saying is I think me, you and sakura should team up to take the bells" said Naruto. "sorry I don't work well with others" said sasuke.

"I don't want to work with neither of you either but I want to pass this test" said Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other for awhile before sasuke finally caved in. "fine" said sasuke. Hidden in the trees was kakashi watching them. He smiled as he watched the two looked for sakura. The boys found sakura hiding behind a bush. When she spotted them she instantly hugged on to sasuke. After explaining the whole situation to sakura the team went to look for kakashi. They found him right in the spot him and sasuke battled at laying in the grass. They had ten minutes left on the clock since it took them awhile to formulate a plan. Sakura threw a three kunais with one of them having a paper bomb on them at kakashi.

As the kunais got closer they exploded as kakshi immediately jumped back. While the smoke surrounded the area sasuke went thru fast handsigns and made a fireball go into the direction of the smoke. They all saw kakashi leap out of the smoke and fire. While he was still in the air from leaking Naruto made three shadow clones to grab kakashi out the air as they got closer he just grabbed a kunai and stabbed all the clones. When kakashi finally reached the ground another fireball was coming towards him but he quickly ran out the way. As he was out of the way of the fireball sakura sent a hail of kunai and shuriken at him in which he pulled out a kunai and with impressive speed block all the kunais and shurikens as he put away his kunai he had to block a kick to the face from Naruto it was only 10 seconds left on the clock.

Naruto saw an opening and went for a sweep kick at kakashi who jumped in the air. Naruto smirked as sasuke jumped toward kakashi while he was still in the air and went to try to grab the bells as sasuke had his hands on the bells kakashi spinned off of sasuke as the bells were out of his reach again. Sasuke and kakashi then landed on the ground as the alarm went off signaling the end of the test. "sit down" ordered kakashi as the kids sat in front of him. "you kids did well working together" said kakashi eye smiling. "we didn't get a bell" huffed sasuke.

Kakashi just laughed as the kids looked confused. "the whole point of the test is not to see if you can get a bell but it is a test of responsibility and to see could you all work together as a team." Kakashi said as the kids looked shocked. 'I only have one rule ant that is to never abandon a friend, they may say if you abandon a mission you are scum but to abandon a friend is worse than scum, don't ever be worse than scum welcome to team seven"said kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: please review and sorry for any grammar mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ON NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.

Naruto was currently glaring at something that would struck fear into even the mightiest of shinobi. He was glaring at a true demon incarnate. Tora the cat. Currently the cat was getting squeezed the death by the daimyo's wife which made sasuke smirk in triumph. Meanwhile kakashi and sakura was sweat dropping at the two. As the daimyo's wife left kakashi pulled out his book. " I think we should get another mission hokage-sama" said kakashi not looking up from his book. The hokage just smiled. "okay let's see you guys can walk the inuzuka dogs,paint the fence at the academy or." Said the third as they heard the scream no tora from the daimyo's wife as hiruzen chuckled. " or you can go catch tora" he said as Naruto glared at him. "old man I am tired of these useless chores I want a real mission."Naruto said in irritation.

"I cant believe I'm agreeing with Naruto but I want a real mission too" said sasuke as sakura looked shocked at the way they talked to the hokage. The third just chuckled and looked at kakashi. " do you think your team is ready to take on a bigger mission" he asked as kakashi just shut his book. " sure" kakashi said as he flipped his book back open and started giggling. The hokage sighed at kakashi's antics and signaled his secretary to bring in the client. As the doors opened an man smelling of sake and beer came in and frowned.

"Is this the team that's gonna protect me those brats look like they are too weak to fight especially the blonde." The man said as Naruto glared at him which made his heartbeat increase. " my team is very much capable" said kakashi still reading his book. " team 7 meet the great bridge builder tazuna, you are to take tazuna to his home in wave country and protect him from bandits" said the third as the team nodded. " meet me at your village's gate tomorrow at 9:00 a.m." said tazuna taking a swig of his sake as he left the room. Kakashi looked at his team.

"bring everything you would need for a week long mission" said kakashi as he left in a swirl of leaves. All three of the kids then went their own way to where ever they were about to go. Naruto was about to go to ichiraku ramen not to eat but to say hi to ayame and teuchi. As he was walking he saw that everyone he passed were glaring at his back. He turned around and glared at all the civilians around which frightened them. As Naruto made it to ichiraku e smiled one of his rare smiles at teuchi and ayame as they greeted him. "Hi Naruto" said teuchi as ayame just smiled at him. " hi teuchi I was just coming to see how you two were doing as I have to leave on a mission tomorrow morning." Said Naruto sitting on a stool. Teuchi just smiled glad to see Naruto. "well have a free bowl of ramen on the house" said teuchi as ayame came from the back. " yeah Naruto-kun" she said smiling kindly. Naruto just sighed inwardly as his stomach growled. " I guess I could have one bowl." He said. After eating the ramen and talking to the ichiraku family for another ten minutes Naruto walked home. As he got there he was very tired and just went straight to sleep.

Inside Naruto's dream

Naruto was currently playing in the park with yuki he was pushing her on the swing. "higher naru-kun" giggled out yuki as Naruto pushed her higher. " how is that yuki" said Naruto smiling and laughing as he heard yuki's adorable giggling. As the two children were plying Naruto saw a man he looked familiar but he couldn't remember who this man was. Naruto stopped swinging yuki as the man grabbed yuki and pulled out a knife. "please help me naru-kun" said yuki as she struggled against the man's grip. The man had a cruel smile planted on his face. "yes naru-kun save her" said the mysterious man. Naruto got up and tried to run towards the man but his body moved on it's own and started running away. As he was getting farther and farther away from them his body made him look back at them as yuki had a look of betrayal on her face as **t**he man cut open her throat.

Naruto's dream end

Naruto awoken fast as he jumped out of his covers panting. "dammit another nightmare" he said. He had been having nightmares like this ever since **that** day. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning. He had about 5 hours before he had to leave so he decided to go take a walk around the village. As he was walking he spotted sasuke sitting at the pond by the academy skipping rocks thru the water. Naruto slowly walked towards sasuke and sat next to him and sighed. Sasuke jumped and then glared at Naruto. " do you not know if you snea up on someone outside at 4;00 in the morning you would scare them" he said in mild irritation. Naruto just smirked.

"sorry' Naruto said as he skipped a rock and watched as it went about half way thru the pond. "Why are you out here so early sasuke' said Naruto as sasuke flinched. The reason he was even up was because of a dream that was caused because of what happened **that** day. Naruto saw the flinch and just sighed. " never mind" he said as sasuke visibly calmed. "what are you doing out here naruto' said sasuke as he saw Naruto flinched he just skipped another rock "never mind' said sasuke as the two just sat in comfortable silence wondering was they both out there for the same type of reason.

The two sat for almost an hour before they both left heading in the direction of their homes. A few hours later it was 8:30 a.m. and Naruto was packing his stuff for the mission. He grabbed his backpack and put a first aid kit, ration bars, and a set of clothes for the mission. Naruto then walked to his closet and pulled out a box and grabbed a teddy bear out of it.

The bear was the bear he was planning on giving yuki for her birthday years ago. A lone tear escaped his left eye as he quickly wiped it. " I promised myself to never cry and I will not break that promise now." Naruto said as he put the bear back in the box. Today was yuki's birthday in which she would have turned 12 and she couldn't even celebrate her birthday. Naruto just sighed and strapped on his ninja gear and put on his ninja headband. After putting the box back in his closet he left to meet his team at the gate. He was surprised to see everyone their including kakashi who was early for once.

"okay since everyone is here we could go" said kakashi pulling out his book. The group started walking out of the village's gate. 'so tazuna-san is there any ninja in wave" said sakura as tazuna frowned. "no, wave was a quiet country that just was full of us civilians" tazuna replied as kakashi narrowed his eyes when he said the village was quiet. As sakura looked confused she looked at kakashi. "kakashi-sensei I thought every country and village had ninja" sakura said as Naruto and sasuke also looked confused.

Kakashi just chuckled. "not every country or village has ninja, but lots of them do although there is only five great ninja villages." Said kakashi as the genins looked curious. " the five great villages are the village hidden in the mist, cloud, stone, sand, and leaf."said kakashi. The group continued their walk for another 3 hours as kakashi spotted a puddle on the ground when it has not rained in 3 days. Kakashi let the group pass him as he walked purposely by the puddle. Two ninja burst out of the water and wrapped up kakashi as team 7 and tazuna looked on in horror as they turned around to see kakashi get shredded to pieces. "one down three to go" said the two boys known as the demon brothers gozu and meizu.

Team 7 quickly snapped out of it as sakura pulled out a kunai and guarded tazuna as Naruto and sasuke ran at the two brothers. Since sasuke was faster than Naruto he got to the brothers first and threw a kunai at the brothers linked claw like weapons as they got stuck to the tree. Sasuke than ran at meizu and delivered a kick at his head. Meizu blocked the kick and tried to hit sasuke with his gauntlet but sasuke side stepped and the two engaged in a quick taijutsu battle. After awhile Sasuke leaped back from the brother and pulled out ninja wire. Sasuke leaped into the air and twisted the wire and landed behind meizu as the wire wrapped around him making him unable to move. As Naruto got to the other brother gozu he made a shadow clone and made it charge at gozu.

The clone quickly got hit and as it dispersed Naruto threw three kunai at gozu who blocked it with his gauntlet. Naruto then rushed him throwing a punch at gozus face as it got sidestepped gozu threw a sweep kick at Naruto who jumped in the air. Gozu smirked and threw a kunai at Naruto who also smirked. As the kunai hit Naruto disappeared revealing it was just a clone. As gozu looked for Naruto he couldn't find him. Naruto came from behind him and kicked him in the head. As gozu turned around a fist was connecting right into his jaw making blood come to his mouth.

As gozu was in rage by getting beat up he ran at Naruto recklessly as Naruto quickly chopped his neck knocking him out. Team 7 and tazuna then heard clapping and looked to see kakashi eye smiling. " b-but how sensei we saw you get chopped to pieces" sakura said as Naruto, sasuke, and tazuna nod in agreement. Kakashi just chuckled and opened his book. " I didn't get chopped to pieces but that log did" said kakashi pointing to the log showing that he used the kawirami. Team 7 just glared at kakashi for making them think he was dead. Kakashi then tied the two brothers to a tree as he gained a serious look that team 7 never saw on him. "tazuna I think you have something you would like to tell us." Said kakashi seriously. Tazuna started sweating bullets as kakashi glared at him. " I don't know what you're talking about" said tazuna kakashi eyes just narrowed ad the genins looked confused. " well I guess we should abandon this mission" said kakashi. Tazuna then panicked.

"okay I need you all to protect me from ninja." Said tazuna. kakashi glared harder. " why did you let my team do this mission if you knew we would have to fight ninja, you payed for a c-rank this mission is atleast b to a-rank." Said kakashi. " the reason I payed for a c-rank is because this was all my village could afford, you see my village used to be a wealthy country until that evil man gato arrived" said tazuna. " do you mean gato as in the richest man in the world" said kakashi. " yes, he took control of everything even our daimyo is broke and right know I'm my villages only hope of building a bridge to connect us to other countries so we could trade with other countries instead of having to buy things triple price from gato" said tazuna shocking the genin. Kakashi had an understanding look on his face. "so basically if you build the bridge you will be ruining gato's business so he would send ninja after you before you could finish the bridge. Said kakashi as tazuna nodded.

"either way this mission is too high for my genin so I will think about completing the mission" said kakashi. ' you could leave me to die and then my village would starve, my daughter would hate konoha ninja for the rest of her life, and my cute little grandson would cry" said tazuna hoping to make them finish the mission. "let me see what my genin want to do" said kakashi as he turned to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "what do you guys want to do" said kakashi pulling out his book already knowing they would want to finish the mission. Naruto and sasuke both smirked as sasuke decided to speak "you already know I want to finish the mission" said sasuke "you should know I want to finish the mission too" said Naruto.

Kakashi then looked at sakura as she held a determined look in her eyes. " I want to finish the mission too" she said being determined to show sasuke how strong she was. They then turned to tazuna and kakashi eye smiled. "we decided to finish mission" said kakashi as tazuna sighed in relief. "thank you" he said. Kakashi then ran thru handseals and summoned a big fat dog to run to the leaf to tell the hokage to send some anbu to pick up the two demon brothers. The group then continued walking until it was dark and they set up camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden**

Naruto awoken by the smell of a camp fire. He sat up and stretched his muscles. As he looked around he saw thru his tent that the only other person up was kakashi as he sat in front of the fire. Naruto slowly walked out his tent and sat next to kakashi.

"why are you up so early its just 4:30 a.m." said kakashi eye smiling at kakashi. Naruto gained a stoic expression as he looked at kakashi. "I don't want to talk about" said Naruto remembering the dream he had.

Kakashi just sighed as he pulled out his book. The two sat there until everyone was awake. As everyone ate fish kakashi caught when he first woken up the group headed to their destination. In two hours the group was met at a lake by tazuna's friend who was there to escort them to wave. While they were riding on the boat team 7 saw the bridge tazuna was building and sakura couldn't help but gasp at the size of the bridge while Naruto, kakashi, and sasuke just looked at it with interest.

"nice bridge isn't it" said tazuna feeling pride at his creation. "yes, its really huge" said sakura in awe.

While the bridge builder and sakura continued talking about the bridge kakashi couldn't help but to constantly look for any signs of danger as he knew the next ninja to come was surely going to be jonin level. The group made it to land as the boat stopped.

"good luck to you all" said the man as he quickly left as fast as he could. As the group all got situated on land tazuna took a swig of the liquor bottle he constantly had in his hand. "let's go my house is this way" said tazuna as the group got in formation as they headed to tazunas house.

While the group was moving Naruto was deep in thought. "**surely this isn't this easy some other ninja could be coming at any moment. "**thought naruto feeling apprehension. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at a bush as the group tensed. When the bushes moved a little white bunny came out. The group sighed in relief as sakura berated Naruto. "you could have hurt that innocent little bunny Naruto" said sakura as Naruto simply glared at her for trying to berate him.

While the genin were busy kakashi couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. "it's summer so why would that bunny have white fur" thought kakashi out loud as he realized that it was a indoor bunny which meant it was a substitution. Kakashi lone eye widened. "duck" he shouted as he grabbed tazuna an dropped while Naruto and sasuke also dropped as a sword cut threw the air and stabbed into a tree.

Appearing above them on the sword was a man feared for his ruthlessness and his relentlessness on the battlefield. His name was … "zabuza momoichi of the hidden mist a-class shinobi also is one of the feared seven swordsman and the best user of the silent killing" said kakashi in his serious voice. Zabuza just chuckled menacingly intimidating everyone present except for kakashi. "kakashi hatake of the hidden leaf, holder of the sharingan a-rank shinobi who have copied over a thousand jutsu's and creator of the feared lightning blade and chidori.

"**d-did he say he has the sharingan**" thought sasuke as his eyes widened. Naruto just eye brows rose as he heard that kakashi possessed the sharingan as sakura also knew it was the uchiha bloodline that she heard her parents talking about one day.

The two jonin class shinobi were glaring at each other. "zabuza I can't believe a man like you would work for the likes of gato." Said kakashi as zabuza just chuckled. "never thought we would meet on the battlefield" said zabuza as kakashi just lifted his headband showing off his sharingan as zabuza just chucked again. "showing off the sharingan this early eh I'm honored." He said jumping off his sword and pulling it off the tree. They all tensed as a fog surrounded them as they all heard zabuza's voice from all directions.

" I wonder of all the vital spots in the body, which one should I go for." He said as his voice echoed. Naruto, sasuke, and sakura got into formation around tazuna with sasuke shaking. "**so this is what elite shinobi battle feels like**" he thought. " sasuke calm own I want let you are the others get hurt I will protect you all with my life." Kakshi said.

They all heard zabuza chuckle. "are you sure about that" said zabuza appearing right in front of team 7 and tazuna with his sword in midair. "yeah I'm sure" said kakashi as he quickly gabbed a kunai and slashed zabuza in the face only to see water instead of blood showing that it was just a water clone. Zabuza then appeared behind kakashi and slashed him in half with kubikiri bocho only for kakashi to turn into water revealing he too was a water clone. The real kakashi was actually was a distance away from zabuza. He was currently going thru a series of hand signs. "**wind style wind wave jutsu**" shouted kakashi as he blew away all the mist. When the mist cleared team 7 and tazuna sighed in relief including kakashi. Kakashi spotted zabuza unning towards him with his sword and brought out a new kunai. As zabuza made it to him he made a slash at kakashi who ducked and slashed at zabuzas torso. Zabuza quickly jumped back and smirked at kakashi.

"wow you are very deadly kakashi" said zabuza as kakashi chuckled "I try" he said as they charged at eachother.

Zabuza swung his sword in a vertical slash at kakashi who blocke it with his kunai but was struggling under the weight of the sword. Kakashi quickly threw a kick at zabuzas legs but he just backed away. Zabuza just back flipped as he went closer to the pond near him. As he made it to the pond he went thru handsigns. "**water style water gale jutsu**" shouted zabuza as he sent his jutsu at kakashi. As the jutsu made contact with kakashi he poofed away as a log was in his place. Kakshi appeared behind zabuza with a kunai to his neck as the genins and tazuna looked at kakashi in awe.

As they were thinking of how kakashi had won the fight he was thiking differently. "**this fight wouldn't be this easily won**" thought kakashi as he saw zabuzas smirk. Zabuza stabed his sword in the ground as he kicked kakashi in the water. As he tried to get up the water resisted and a water dome was surrounding him as zabuza chuckled. "you cant get out, even though this dome is water made it is harder than steel." Said zabuza holding the jutsu with one hand. Zabuza then made a clone as he chuckled at kakashi who was berating himself for falling for such an obvious trap. " how would you like to watch your genin die kakashi" zabuza said as his eyes widened. "abandon the mission, grab tazuna and run his clone cant make it far it would have to dispel." Shouted kakashi in a panic. Naruto just had a flashback of yuki as he stared helplessly as she died. Naruto eyes hardened. "kakashi sensei I know you remember what you said to us after we pass therefor we will not abandon you" said Naruto as sasuke smirked while sakura had determination in her eyes. As the clone made its way to them Naruto and sasuke ran at the clone as sakura grabbed a kunai and protected tazuna.

As the boys were running Naruto suddenly looked at sasuke. "sasuke I'll distract the clone you attack the real zabuza to get him to move his hands."said Naruto. When they made it to the clone Naruto pulled out a kunai and slashed at the clone only to get his slash blocked sasuke ran pass Naruto and threw three kunai and shuriken at zabuza. Zabuza blocked the projectiles with his free arm holding his sword. As the clone Naruto was fighting tried to go after sasuke Naruto blocked his path and slashed at the clones head but was blocked with ease. Sasuke then smirked as he went thru hand signs as fast as h could. "**fire style great fireball jutsu**" shouted sasuke as a fire ball came his way. He knew he had to let go of the water prison or he would get hit by the fire. Zabuza just let go of the prison and quickly moved out away alone with a free kakashi. As kakashi looked at Naruto fighting the clone he threw a quick kunai at the clones head while it was occupied with Naruto. As the clone turned around and deflected the kunai Naruto slashed it on the back causing it to disperse. Kakashi quickly turned around to zabuza and saw he was going thru handsigns. With his sharingan he copied zabuza as they bot finished caling out the same jutsu. "**water style water dragon jutsu**" both shouted as the water dragons coiled around each other before colliding. The two then went thru hand signs again but kakashi finished first causing zabuzas eyes to widen. "**water style water bullets jutsu**" he shouted as the water bullets hit zabuza causing him to collide into a tree. Kakashi cautiously walked to zabuza as zabuza tried his best to stand.

"c-can you predict t-the future" he asked weakly "yes and what I see is your death he said as he pulled a kunai ready to end his life. Three senbon swiftly cut thru the air and went into zabuzas neck. As the genin and tazuna tensed a masked mist hunter nin came from a tree as they bowed. " I thank you for weakening him I've been tracking zabuza down for months" said the hunter nin. After kakashi checked zabuzas pulse he sighed in relief when he couldn't find any. "you are welcome" said kakashi as the hunter nin took zabuza and left. As kakashi made it ack to the group he covered up his sharingan and eye smiled. " let's go to tazuna's house" he said before passing out. Naruto sighed made clone to pick up kakashi and the group headed to tazuna's house.

The next day kakashi woke up feeling pain all over his body and he sighed. "I guess I over used the sharingan" said kakashi as he sat up ignoring his bodies protest. As kakashi got up he limped and guessed he was in tazuna's house. As he made it to the kitchen he saw everyone eating food. As he sat at the table tsunami, tazunas daughter looked at him in worry. "you should not be getting up" she said in a worried tone as kakashi scratched his head. "I'm okay enough to walk" he said. After reassuring her he was fine kakashi got food and the group sat at the table in quiet. As he looked around the table he saw that the little kid who he guessed was tsunami's kid was glaring at them. Kakashi sighed he couldn't shake off the feeling that zabuza was still alive. Knowing sakura was the one with the book smarts he decided to talk to her so that everyone at the table could here.

"sakura tell me what weapon do you use when you want to put a person in a false state of death." Kakshi said as everyone looked at him weirdly. "uh you would use senbon sensei" said sakura as kakasi nodded. "true, tell me what weapon did the hunter ninja use to kill zabuza" said kakashi as realization was seen on her face as her eyes widened. "d-do you m-mean zabuza is st-still alive" said sakura in shock as realization washed over sasuke and Naruto. "I'm not saying he is alive but there's a strong chance he is" kakashi said as sakura was shaking from just thinking about fighting zabuza again. Tazuna and his family were scared for tazuna's life and was shaking along with sakura. Kakashi just sighed " sakura, Naruto, and sasuke I will be training you starting today for two weeks since zabuza should be healed by then follow me ." Said kakashi pulling out his book which caused tsunami to glare at him in which he just ignored her.

Kakashi got up and signaled his team to follow him. He led them to a clearing and he sat on a rock so he wouldn't push his body too hard. "I will be teaching you kids how to climb trees" said kakashi as his team looked at him like he was crazy. "without hands" said kakashi enjoying the looks from his genin. "that's impossible sensei" said sakura as kakashi just shook his head.

He walked to a tree and slowly walked up it as his genins stared at him with awe. After walking down it he sat back down.

"you guys will be learning how to do that, the first thing you do is at chakra to your feet, if too much you would blast off and if too little you would not stick" he said as he tossed them three kunais. "use these kunais to mark where you're at.

All three ran at the tree. Sasuke reached his tree first and went three steps before sliding off. Then Naruto went he made it two steps before blasting off. As sakura ran she made it to the top of the tree and smiled in triumph. " I made it up the whole tree sensei" said sakura as Naruto and sasuke rushed at their trees again.

Three hours passed and kakashi and sakura left as Naruto and sasuke stayed till night before leaving with both half way up the tree. As they got to tazunas house they were seated at the table in the kitchen by tsunami as they came right on time to eat.

The next day we find Naruto and sasuke both at the top of their tree as the boys panted it may took them till night but they finally made it up the tree. As they jumped down they both smiled their true smiles as they acknowledged each other's ability. When they were at the house they saw everyone eating dinner and sat at the table with them. They noticed it was the usual at the table with tsunami glaring at kakashi as he read his book, tazuna drinking his liquor, sakura staring at sasuke, and inari tazuna's grandson glaring at all of them.

As the boys got their food and ate quietly inari suddenly got up and glared hard at the ninjas. "inari sit down" said tsunami as inari just glared even harder. "why" said inari looking at the ninja as they all had confused looks on their faces. Kakshi put away his book and frowned. "why what" he said.

Inari just started to shake in rage. "tell me why do you try to fight gato when you'll just die." He said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I know we will not die by gato" Naruto said coldly. Inari started to shake even more. "yes you will, you ninja just came here like you guys are some hero's the truth is you guys cant even understand our pain, you probably could go home to your families and have a great time while we suffer." Shouted inari causing Naruto and sasuke to shake in anger. Naruto just jumped out of his seat and glared at inari. Naruto then just whole emotion just changed as he started to laugh confusing everyone as he just angered inari farther.

"what's so funny" shouted inari. After naruto's laugh died down he started to speak. " what's so funny is you thinking you've lived a hard life, your life is not nearly as hard as mine, I've been tortured so many times I st-started not to even care, I've went days on the street wondering will I ever eat again." Said Naruto shocking everyone except kakashi who just looked down. Naruto's expression then saddened. "I know you had to witness someone close to you die but at least you have your family to cheer you up, w-when I was 6 and in the middle of getting beaten my one and only friend I had my age came and witnessed me getting beaten and she came to try to rescue me so tell me do you know what happened to her" Naruto said barely controlling his tears like everyone else at the table. "w-what happened" said inari as Naruto started to shake. "i-I w-was f-forced to w-watch as she was picked up and asked did she have any final words." Said Naruto trying to control his emotions. " as she was done telling m-me her final words I watched as the man killed her and threw her like she was some type of disease, s don't go crying about your life because at least you have your mom I never even met mines or my dad" said Naruto in a cold voice as he left the house and walked to a clearing. As Naruto stopped walking tears left his eyes uncontrollably as he furiously tried to wipe them. Angered at himself for crying Naruto ran to the nearest tree and kept punching it even with both of his hands bloodied he kept punching until he tired himself out. Meanwhile at the house everyone was still at the table sitting in silence as tsunami broke it. Kakashi-san w-was he telling the t-tr-truth" she asked as everyone looked at him for an answer. Kakashi just sighed as he knew every word Naruto spoke was true. "sadly he was… telling the truth" said kakashi in a grim voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden.

Currently picking up herbs and walking thru a clearing was haku. He was picking up the healing herbs so that he could help speed up zabuza's recovery. As he was walking he noticed a blonde child sleeping in the grass.

Walking up to the child he noticed them as the blonde genin who was on kakashi hatake's team. _"that's the kid that fought zabuza-sama"_ thought haku as he walked towards him and went to grab his throat.

As he got closer_ and closer to his neck Naruto suddenly jumped up and pulled out a kunai. "who are you" said Naruto _as he narrowed his eyes. Haku simply smiled as he laughed. "hello, I was just trying to wake you up but you're up now." liedhaku as Naruto calmed down visibly. "what are you doing out here" said Naruto. Haku just pointed to his basket. "I'm here to gather herbs so that I can help heal my friend" he said as Naruto simply sighed. Naruto looked at haku and smiled. "do you need help" he said trying to be nice. Haku just rose an eyebrow. "sure" he said as Naruto stretched. "what kind of healing herbs do you need" said Naruto as haku picked up an herb from his bucket. This is the kind of herb I'm looking for" he said as he showed it to Naruto.

Naruto walked to a bush and pulled out an herb identical to the one haku showed him. The two slowly picked herbs before haku got ready to leave. "thanks for helping me pick herbs" said haku as he grabbed his full basket to leave. "you're welcome" said Naruto. As haku was walking away he turned back to Naruto. "tell me, do you have someone that's precious to you" said haku as Naruto had flashes of the third, iruka, the ichiraku family, team 7, and a glimpse of yuki that popped up in his head. "yes I do" said Naruto as he curiously stared at haku. Haku just smiled. "protect them, to protect what's precious to you is the way to become truly strong, I believe you will be very strong" said haku as Naruto thought over his words.

As haku turned back to start walking Naruto called out to him. "I'm Naruto what's your name" he said as haku got farther away from him. "my name is haku by the way I'm a boy" he said shocking Naruto. As haku left the clearing Naruto was still standing in the same place thinking about what haku just told him. He was standing there for about 10 minutes before sighing and walking in the direction to tazuna's house. Finally getting to tazuna's house he silently walked in and noticed everyone was in the living room and was currently looking at him. He noticed that kakashi looked at him in regret while sasuke looked at him with regret. As inari saw him he ran at Naruto and hugged him shocking everyone in the house. "I'm sorry Naruto-niisan" said inari as he started sobbing making Naruto awkwardly pat his head. After inari calmed down he looked at Naruto as Naruto smiled at him unable to stay mad at a kid. "it's okay inari" said Naruto as tazuna and tsunami smiled. Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto. "well Naruto since you and sasuke recently finished tree climbing I'm going to give you two time to rest as me and sakura go to the bridge to protect tazuna as he work on the bridge." Said kakashi. Naruto and sasuke looked mad to miss a day out on training as kakashi just chuckled. The day soon came as zabuza was completely healed. Currently sasuke, sakura, kakashi, and tazuna was at the bridge leaving tazuna's daughter and grandson with the sleeping Naruto. Naruto was currently awakened by a loud crash from the kitchen. Peeking over the corner of the kitchen he noticed that two samurai with samurai swords were roping tsunami's arms.

Naruto then noticed inari as he stood firmly in their way. The first samurai smirked at inari. "hey kid, get bout the way gato said he only needed one hostage"said the first samurai as inari stood with complete determination. "let my mom go" he said as he balled up his fists. the second samurai just looked on aggravatedly. "kid move out the way before we slice you up" said the second samurai. Looking on tsunami looked concernedly towards her son. "run inari" said tsunami as he started to visibly shake.

Inari started to calm down with resolve on his face. "I want let you hurt my mommy" said inari as he ran at the two samurais who prepared to slice the boy in half. "no inari" shouted tsunami with fear in her voice as he got the samurais slashed they didn't slash inari but they did slash a block of wood. As they looked around, they saw a blonde haired boy with inari and tsunami. The two samurais yelled out in anger.

"hey brat give us back the lady and we might let you live" said the second samurai making Naruto chuckle. Naruto untied tsunami as she looked thankful towards him. He then glanced t inari. " good job inari on trying to protect your mom that was very courageous of you" he said as inari looked at him in happiness. Naruto then took out a kunai, "tsunami, you and inari need to go inside your house" said Naruto as tsunami and inari ran inside their house.

"fine, we'll just kill you and then go kill that brat and take tazuna's daughter again." Said the first samurai as the charged Naruto who smirked. Naruto just made a clone and transferred it to a demon shuriken and thru it at the first samurai who put up his sword to block it. The speed with the strength of the shuriken made the sword fly at the samurai's hand as Naruto threw his kunai at the samurai at top speed making it go thru his head killing him instantly. The second samurai looked to be hesitating as naruto smirked. " hmph you two are not real samurai's" said Naruto as he prepared 6 shurikens.

As he threw them they were too fast for the samurai and it was too many and they all cut him on his legs, arms, and chest. As he hit the ground Naruto walked to the other samurai's sword and picked it p and walked to the living samurai and snorted. "you is weak, there's no place for weaklings with big mouths in this world" Naruto said as he cut the man's head off. Narujto then grabbed the man's sword holder and strapped the all black sword to his back as he dumped both the bodies in the river and ran to the bridge knowing if there was kidnappers going to tazuna's home then zabuza should be at the bridge.

AT THE BRIDGE

Kakashi, sakura, sasuke, and tazuna made it to the bridge. They saw tazuna's workers on the ground as a thick mist was covering their vision. Kakashu quickly blew the mist away. They saw standing in frint of them zabuza and the fake hunter nin. As sasuke began to shake zabuza smirked.

"kakashi I see that genin is still shaking in fear" said zabuza chuckling causing sasuke to chuckle too making everyone look at him. As they saw his eyes they noticed a crazed glint in his eyes. "I'm not shaking with fear, I'm shaking with excitement" sasuke said.

Zabuza quickly grabbed his sword. "haku you take out the genins while I fight kakashi." He said as haku ran towards the genin. As he got close sasuke appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face. Zabuza just chuckled. " looks like you have a rival in speed haku" he said as sasuke and haku entered a taijutsu battle.

Sasuke threw a punch at haku's covered face but was sidestepped as haku kicked him back. Sasuke smirked and ran at haku and tried to spin kick him but haku back flipped away as sasuke appeared in front of him again and punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach doing a backflip off haku. Haku stumbled back and ran at sasuke as they grabed kunais and their kunais clashed.

" you are at an disadvantage I will win" said haku as sasuke looked confused. Haku started going thru fast one handed handsigns making kakashi eyes go wide. **"ice style ice needles jutsu**" said haku freezing the water on the ground and turning them to needles and launched them at sasuke who quickly jumped out of the way. Sasuke went thru quick handsigns. " **fire style fire ball jutsu**" shouted sasuke as haku jumped out the way.

As zabuza looked on at the fight he got irritated. " haku stop playing around" said zabuza as haku nodded. Haku quickly went thru handsigns. " **ice style crystal ice mirrors**" said haku as mirrors of ice came up surrounding sasuke as haku entered one of the mirrors. Meanwhile zabuza just chuckled. "

"that genin is done for, haku's ice mirrors is his ultimate technique, that kid is done for." Said zabuza as kakashi looked like he wanted to run at the mirrors causing zabuza to smirk. " you know if you interfere with their battle I **will **kill that pink haired girl and the bridge builder" said zabuza as kakashi relaxed himself. "sakura protect the bridgebuilder" said kakashi as sakura nodded.

Kakashi glared at zabuza and lifted up his headband showing his sharingan as zabuza lifted hs sword on his shoulder. " ooh kakashi showing your sharingan a second time to me it will not work on me this time." He said as kakashi glare harder. "you should be honored because most never see it once" said kakashi as he grabbed a kunai as the two ran at each other.

Meanwhile sasuke was currently jumping out of the way of some senbons. "it's no hope in here I'm the fastest person in the world.' Said haku with a frown. Sasuke just glared at him and threw a kunai at te mirror he saw haku in. haku quickly switched mirrors and threw more senbon at sasuke as two hit him in his left leg. "please give up" said haku. "no" said sasuke pulling out the senbon as haku sighed. He prepared more senbon and threw them at sasuke. Sasuke ran out the way barely making it. Haku not iced he was moving slower since the senbons hit his leg and grabbed more senbon. Sasuke grabbed a kunai an d prepared for haku. As he threw the senbon sasuke blocked them all except for on that hit his shoulder causing him to wince. As haku prepared to throw more a kunai was seen and hit the mirror haku was in as haku fell out. Everyone on the battlefield looked ahead and saw Naruto smirking at haku as he walked in the dome of mirrors.

"sasuke don't tell me you're losing already" said Naruto. " hmph" he said as him and Naruto looked at haku. Images of haku appeared in every mirror as sasuke and Naruto looked on in amazement. Senbon was in all of the haku's hands as they threw them at Naruto and sasuke who blocked them with a kunai. Naruto created 10 clones and they all got in front of a mirror with haku in it and threw their kunai. As the kunai hit it bounced off the mirror. "that will not work again"said all the haku's as they threw some senbon at the clones destroying them all. Sasuke quickly went thru handsigns for his strongest fire jutsu. "**fire style fhoenix flower jutsu**" shouted sasuke as the fire hit the mirrors it just dispersed.

" these mirrors are unbreakable, nothing will destroy them" said all the haku's as sasuke and Naruto looked wide-eyed. "Naruto, create some clones so we can find a way to get out of here" said sasuke as Naruto nodded. "**shadow clone jutsu**" shouted Naruto as he created 20 clones as he and sasuke tried to rush to the exit as the clones rushed the mirrors. Faster than they could move all the haku's threw senbon at the clones destroying them as the real haku threw senbon at the real Naruto and sasuke. The senbon hit them both in the back, legs, and arms as sasuke and Naruto turned towards haku to see all the haku's in the mirrors with senbon in their hand. The haku's then and threw more senbon at them as they attempted to move but was hit in their backs again causing them to scream in pain.

Currently with kakashi and zabuza they were clashing kunai to sword as they heard the scream making kakashi tense and zabuza to smirk. " kakashi, you better focus on our battle are you're finished" said zabuza swinging his giant clever at kakashi as he quickly snapped out of it to jump back. The two ran at each other again as zabuza swung his sword and kakashi blocked with a kunai as sparks flew from their weapons. They swung again at eachother as kakashi's kunai was easily over powered. Zabuza jumped from kakashi.

The kakashi in front of him popped away in smoke showing it was a clone as the real kakashi charged him from behind with a lightning blade as zabuza side stepped him and went tru hand signs. "**water style water hurricane jutsu**" shouted zabuza as a vortex of water made it's way at kakashia as he moved out of the jutsu's way. Kakshi then went thru some handsigns "**earth style earth bullet jutsu**" shouted kakshi as big bullets of dirt came from the ground and flew at zabuza who went thru handsigns. "**water style water wall jutsu**" shouted zabuza as the wall of water blocked kakashi's jutsu. As the effects of their jutsu's were gone kakashi was right in front of zabuza throwin a punch to his face as he blocked the hit. Zabuza tried to kick him back but kakashi moved out of the way and grabbed a kunai and slashed at zabuza but zabuza grabbed his sword and blocked the slash as they continued their fight.

Meanwhile Naruto and sasuke were huffing and puffing as they were tired. Haku grabbed some senbon and got ready to throw them at them. As he threw them sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes morphed into his sharingans. "my eyes" he said as everything was moving slow to him. He easily moved out the way of the senbon as Naruto barely got hit with one in the arm. As haku got ready to throw more senbon sasuke quickly went thru handsigns as he made a fireball haku went back in the mirror as he almost got sit. As the fireball dispersed haku noticed sasuke's eyes and sent Naruto an apologetic look throwing fast senbon at him knowing he couldn't block it. Sasuke noticing this reacted fast and jumped in the way as the senbon sunk into his arms, legs, and neck. Sasue slowly turned to the wide-eyed Naruto and smirked at him.

"loser, looks like I have to save you, I don't know how you tied with me in the academy." Said sasuke chuckling as he fell into Naruto arms. Naruto looked at him and started having flashes of yuki's death. "why" Naruto asked lowly as sasuke frowned. I-I don't know my body moved on it's on, idiot you better not lose this fight" said sasuke as he slowly closed his eyes.

Looking on haku sighed in sadness. "your friend is a true shinobi" said haku as red chakra surrounded Naruto. "shut up" Naruto said. "he fought with honor" said haku as Naruto looked at him with his fanged teeth. "**I SAID SHUT UP**" roared Naruto as haku's eyes widene and naruto layed sasuke down and his chakra pulsed destroying haku's mirrors.

With zabuza and kakashi, they felt the chakra as kakashi grew worried. "well zabuza we played long enough how bought we finish this battle" said kakashi as zabuza noded. " lets end this"said zabuza as kakashi summoned some dogs. Zabuza made a mist around him and kakashi as kakashi just smirked. As zabuza appeared behind kakashi he cleaved him in have only to see he only cut up a piece of wood. As kakashi appeared in frontr of him and tried to slash his face as zabuza disappeared in the mist.

With haku and Naruto, Naruto charged haku and slashed his claws at him only for haku to slash back at him with a senbon. Naruto had flashes of him fighting when he was six with this chakra and his face hardened. "_that wont happen I'm stronger now_" thought Naruto as him and haku collided. As they hit each other the impact of their collision made them back of eachother. Naruto created 2 clone and him and the clones ran at haku and the first clone uppercutted him in the air as it dispersed. Then the second clone grabbed him and threw him at the rea Naruto as he dispersed and Naruto punched him in the face shattering his mask. As pieces of his mask was falling Naruto appeared in front of him to punch him in the face. Haku smiled sadly and closed his eyes waiting for the pain that never came.

As he opened his eyes he noticed Naruto revert back to normal and was looking at his face in shock. "h-haku" said Naruto as haku frowned. "Naruto kill me" said haku as naruto's eyes widened. "w-what" said Naruto as haku eyes were dull. "please kill me, I've failed as zabuza-sama's weapon I have no purpose to live" said haku sadly as Naruto fell on his butt. "what is you talking about haku you're no weapon you are a human" whispered the shaking Naruto.

Haku just shook his head. " no, I am zabuza's weapon, he gave me purpose kill me Naruto" said haku "no, tell me why do you think of yourself as a weapon" shouted Naruto to haku. Haku just smiled bitterly. "when I was a kid, I was happy, I would do anything to make my mom and dad proud, we was a happy family until one day I discovered my ability to u se the ice kekkai genkai, you see where I live if you have a kekkai genkai which is a special ability only you are people blood related to you can use was considered evil and said was to come from a demon, at the time I didn't know this and showed it to my mother and she slapped me, afterwards she hugged me and told me to never do it again and showed me she could do it too which made me so happy, but what we didn't know was that my father was secretely watching us and gathered some villagers and together they went in our house while my mother and me was in the kitchen and they murdered her right before my eyes then they came after me but my ice ability reacted and killed them all including m-my father. Said haku as Naruto started to shake uncontrollably.

Haku simply smiled a sad smile remembering how his mother would hold him. "afterwards I ran from that house never looking back and would sleep on the streets having to eat from garbage cans wondering when all the pain would go away, wondering why was I living, and most of all wondering what purpose do I have in life, when zabuza saw me on the streets he fed me and told me he needs me and he wanted me as his weapon, he gave me purpose but now you have beaten me an d I'm nothing but a broken weapon." Said haku as his eyes showed he meant every word he said. Naruto just started to stand up as haku smiled at him.

With zabuza and kakashi, they were currently still in the mist as kakashi chuckled. "what's funny" said zabuza as he dogs appeared behind him. The dogs bit his arms and legs holding him in place as kakasi went thru handsigns as lightning appeared on his hands. "like I said last time zabuza your future is death." He said as he charged zabuza.

With Naruto and haku, as Naruto stared at haku trembling at what haku said they noticed the sound of birds and looked at kakashi and zabuza causing haku to gasp as kakashi ran at zabuza. "I'm sorry Naruto but it looks like I wont be needing you to kill me after all" said haku as Naruto eyes grew wide as he understood what he was about to do. Haku created an ice mirror and it appeared right in time to block kakashi's chidori with his body causing everyone to go wide-eyed. As kakshi'e hand went back to normal he slid his hand from haku's body as he layed hi on the ground as Naruto ran towards haku.

As Naruto made it to haku he dropped to his knees and started to shake haku. "h-haku p-please don't die" said Naruto as tears uncontrollably fell from his eyes. He didn't even care to stop them. Haku who was barely still living smiled at Naruto as he coughed up blood. "n-naruto" gasped out haku as Naruto looked at him in hope. "save some of your energy haku" said Naruto concernedly as haku just chuckled "It doesn't matter Naruto I'm about to die" said haku as Naruto started to shake again "no don't say things like that" said Naruto angrily as haku frowned. "it's the truth Naruto" said haku lowly as Naruto put his head down

"promise me something Naruto" said haku. "w-what" said Naruto as haku smiled. "Naruto you're j-just like me, you know the pain of loneliness well, s-so you should know that if you find someone precious to you, you should protect them with all you got, I want you to promise me you will not fail to protet what's precious to you like I have" said haku in a whispery voice. Naruto looked into haku's eyes as the light began to fade. "I promise" said Naruto as haku ruffled his hair "m-maybe if we would of met under different circumstances we could have become great friends" said haku as the light faded completely from his eyes as he died. Everyone stood in silence including sakura and tazuna.

Soon they all heard footsteps and they turned to see sasuke walking toward them with senbon all over his body looking at haku in sadness as he heard the whole conversation between him and Naruto. Sasuke began taking the senbon out as he was done he limped towards Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. Soon the group heard clapping and they saw gato and 50 men. Gato was smiling as he looked towards haku's body.

"finally that brat got what he deserves" said gato as Naruto glared at the man. Naruto looked at zabuza and saw him with a none caring look. "how can you just sit there and watch him down haku. He died for you, he lived for you, he thought of you as a father and would do anything to see your dream come true, I bet he never even had the chance to even have atleast one friend and now he's dead with more bad memories then good" shouted Naruto at zabuza as he looked at Naruto with ters in his eyes. "say no more kid, pass me a kunai" he said as his face hardened.

Naruto threw a kunai at zabuzai as he caught it in his mouth and ran at gato who ran behind his thugs. "I'll give the one who kills zabuza triple pay"said gato. Zabuza ran at the thugs killing left to right with just that single kunai. As he was slashing them he felt his arms come back to life and picked the kunai out his mouth killing every thug that came his way. As he finally got to gato he sliced his throat open and kicked him In the ocean and looked at the remaining 20 thugs who all looked scared. As they tried to run an arrow was shot right in front of them.

Everyone looked and saw inari and some villagers with weapons looking at the thugs. "get out ourvillage or die" sad inari fiercely as all the thugs ran knowing they were going to lose. Zabuza sighed and walke to haku's body and cradled his head as tears slid from his eyes. Snow started to fall from the sky causing zabuza to smile. "haku is it you, are you crying" asked zabuza as it stated to snow harder. Zabuza grabbed haku's body and his sword and started to walk away before he looked back at team 7 and tazuna. "I guess I'll take my leave and bury haku, also we are no longer enemies, I hope to see you all again someday as allies" said zabuza smiling at them as he left the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden.

Naruto was currently sitting silently on the fourth hokage's head as his hair moved with the wind. He was currently watching as he saw shinobi and civilians fill the street going about their day and little kids playing as their parents watched them. What confused him was that ninja's from other countries were in the village.

He sighed as he got up to leave. Kakashi had told the team to come to the training ground for something important. As he was at the training ground he saw sasuke and sakura laying on the gass waiting for kakashi. He walked to them and sat by them as they all sat in silence. They only had to wait fr kakashi for an hour which was a new record considering how late he usually was. They all stard at him with disbelief as sakura said what they all had on their mind. "sensei, y-you're only an hour late" kakashi sheepishly chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "well, I guess that I didn't want to be too , late for what I what I need to tell you all." Said kakashi as he pulled out three forms.

The three genin looked at the paper in wonder as kakashi looked at them with pride. "what is that paper kakashi-sensei" said sakura as kakashi ruffled her hair making her glare at him. "well my cute little genins these are forms for the upcoming chuunin exams." Said kakashi as the genins looked shocked. "so that's why all those ninja from other villages are here" said Naruto as kakashi nodded as he gave them the forms.

"the exams are tomorrow in room 305 of the ninja academy " said kakashi as the genins all looked determined. "well goodbye" said kakashi as he disappeared in to leaves. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other and smirked. "tomorrow we show everyone the power of team 7 said sasuke as he smirked at Naruto and sakura causing naruto to smirk back and sakura to gain hearts in her eyes.

Sakura then gained an idea as she looked at her teammates. "hey do you guys want to go get some ramen and talk about strategies for the exams." said sakura as Naruto nodded as sasuke just said yes to hear the plan for the exams.

As they walked they notices a square rock following them which caused Naruto to get a tickmark. He walked to the rock and sighed. Konohomoru I know it's you" said Naruto as thee rock exploded as konohomoru, moegi, and udon came out coughing from the smoke from the box.

"dang it boss you've won this time I will beat you and become hokage" said konohmoru as Naruto rubbed his temples. "why do you want to fight me to become hokage" said Naruto as konohomoru pointed a finger at him. "you are my rival Naruto-nee" said konohomoru as Naruto just sighed again.

Sakura looked at the kids with amusement as sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Udon looked at sakura and sneezed on her by accident causing her to gain a tickmark. "hey brat, you seezed on me" yelled sakura as konohomoru looked at her and glared. "hey lady, oops I mean hey man can you stop talking your voice is aggravating" said konohomoru as moegi blowed her tongue at sakura. Sakura gained multiple tickmarks as her face turned red before she blowed. "I will kill youuuuuu" yelled sakura as she chased the konohomoru gang as sasuke and Naruto simple walked following them.

As sakura was chasing them konohomoru ran into a boy with a suna headband and fell over. "hey meanie, get out of the way" said konohomoru as the boy looked at him and grabbed him by the shirt. "hey brat you ran into me" said the boy with face paint as he jacked konohomoru up

"put him down" said moegi glaring at the boy as sakura looked fearfully at him. "please put him down" said sakura. Soon a girl with blonde hair walked next to the boy as she sighed at him. "put the kid down konkuro" said the girl as the boy smirked. "no temari this kid's gonna pay" said konkuro as his smirk got bigger. "don't do this, you will bring attention to us and **he **wouldn't let you do this" said temari.

Konkuro smirk grew as he raised his fist before he heard footsteps of two people causing everyone to look at the newcomers. Walking to the group was an apathetic looking Naruto and sasuke who had his signature scowl on his face. "you better listen to the girl if you want those hands of yours" said Naruto as his eyes narrowed at konkuro. "yeah, if you want to continue being an shinobi put the kid down" said sasuke glaring.

Konkuro just scowled at the two and put konohomoru down and reached for his puppets. Soon all of their eyes widened noticing a demonic aura was near them. Temari and Konkuro looked at each other in worry as they all looked at a tree to see a redhead boy with a crazy glint in his eye disappear in sand to appear next to Temari and Konkuro and glared at konkuro.

" I hope you aren't causing any trouble konkuro" said the redhead as temari looked scared. "s-sorry gaara I w-was just abo-about to say sorry to these kids for bumping into them" he said sweating bullets as gaara glared at him. "you are lying and a disgrace to our villge if you get out of line agin I'll kill you" said gaara as everyone was wide-eyed except for the suna team. "y-yes gaara" said konkuro.

Gaara turned to the others that was watching him and his team and looked at them with interest. "I'm sorry for my brother's actions" said gaara clearly lying as he really didn't care. He looked at Naruto and sasuke and gained a glint in his eyes. "…I'm gaara, what are you two names" he said emotionlessly as Naruto and sasuke stared at him. "my names Naruto" said Naruto "sasuke" sasuke said as he and Naruto continued staring at gaara. After a while gaara turned around and started walking saying one last thing that made him and sasuke tense.

"I can hardly wait to see both of your blood redden my sand" said gaara as he walked off. Naruto then looked at gaara's other teammates and saw the blond girl temari glaring at him. When he looked at her he gained a confused look as his heart beat started to increase and his stomach fluttered. After a while konkuro and temari leaved following after gaara.

Naruto looked at the konohomoru gang and saw all three of them looking at him and sasuke in awe. "cool, you guys looked like you were strong" said konohomoru as Naruto and sasuke just blinked. "you kids should go homeit's dangerous to beout when trheir is other ninja here" said Naruto as the three kids nodded and headed to their separate homes.

"well, that ruined going for lunch" said sakura sourly as they decided to call it a day and go home. The next day the team met up at the front gates as they entered the building. Walking up a flight of stairs they saw two boys guarding the door to 205 with other kids shouting to let them pass.

"you kids are not going in this room, we are doing all of you a favor believe me" said one of the boys as he blocked the other kids from entering the room. Sasuke and Naruto just smirked thinking of how the kids were not worth being ninja if they couldn't see the genjutsu on the wall making them think that was room 305.

Team 7 continued their walk up the stairs as they made it to room 305 as they were walking up the stairs they saw their sensei kakashi posted by the class door reading his book. When he saw them he snapped his book closed and eye-smiled at them. "well, you guys should go inside and remember to try your best" he said and disappeared in smoke. Team 7 walked into the room and every team in there looked at them. Team 9 and 10 walked up to them as ino grabbed onto sasukes arm and smiled. "hey sasuke-kun said ino as sakura glared at her. Sasuke just got his arm loose and glared at sakura and ino if they cause a scene. Shikamoru sighed as he looked at the pouty ino. "troublesome blond" he said as ino glared at him causing him to sigh as choji was in his own little world eating his chips.

Kiba walked to Naruto and gave him a toothy grin. "hey Naruto you and sasuke are third best now, I've gotten stronger" boasted kiba. Naruto just looked at kiba with a bored expression and rose an eyebrow. "what" said Naruto as kiba looked angrily at Naruto. As he was about to yell at Naruto a grey haired boy walked to them. He stopped in front of them and smiled kindly.

"you kids should tone it down, you're causing attention to yourselves" said the teen as they all looked around to see everyone looking at them. Kiba huffed and looked at kabuto annoyed. "what do you know" said kiba as kabuto smirked. "well I took the chuunin exams 8 times I know this thing in and out" said kabuto shocking the genins. All the kids looked shocked as shikamoru raised an eyebrow" you either suck really bad or this test is really hard." Said shikamoru as kaburto chuckled.

"well I could help you all out, I have information on almost everyone here and even some info on the one team from that new village sound" said kabuto oulling out his cards. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other thinking of one person. "do you have information on gaara of the sand' said kabuto who smirked and pulled a card from his stack and added chakra. On the card an image of gaara appeared as kabuto read its contents. "gaara no tsubaki, is on a team with his older sister and brother, good in ninjutsu but has unknown taijutsu or genjutsu skills' he has completed 5 d-ranks, 13 c-ranks, and wow 2 b-rank and was said to come from every mission unscratched" said kabuto in amazement as the genins all looked wide-eyed.

Soon as they all was in silence the sound team snuck on kabuto as the girl of the team threw 2 senbons at him but he jumped out the way only to get kicked n the chest by a boy with tunnels in his hands as a boy who's face was covered up swung his fist at kabuto who sidestepped only to fall to the groun coughing up blood confusing everyone.

"that's just a taste of what the sound can do" said the girl as Naruto looked even more confused. " how did you get injured you didn't get hit said Naruto as kabuto was about to get up a puff of smoke was seen showing a special jonin and 6 chuunin.

The special jonin glared at the sound team which made them flinch. "sit down now or you're disqualified" said the man as they quickly ran to their seat. The man smirked looking at all the kids in the room. " my name is morino ibiki and I'm your first proctor, for this first exam you will be having a written exam." Said iboiki as the whole class groaned. "quiet" he yelled as the class immediately followed his order.

"you all would have a total of ten questions, the first nine you will have thirty minutes to answer and the tenth question you would have another ten minutes to answer it, you get 10 point every question right, in order to pass you must not have zero and if a teammate of yours has zero no matter what you get you all fail, if you are taking the test and is caught cheating you would lose 2 points every time you're caught, and if you get caught 3 times you and your team is disqualified. " said ibiki making all the kids yell out in protest.

Ibiki growled at all the kids as he punched the table he was by and the kids immediately quieted. "the next one to speak out loses two points from their test.' He said as the room got really quiet. As the chuunins got the test papers they passed them out to the genins. When they got the test their was questions on the test that even most chuunin didn't know. Looking around Naruto noticed that everyone was either writing all the answers are finding a way to cheat without being caught.

With sakura, she was writing down all the answers to the questions like they were easy as she looked at sasuke and Naruto. " _I hope you two can get atleast one question write I know the answers but these are high chuunin level questions_" thought sakura worried.

With sasuke, he was meanwhile narrowing his eyes. He knew that these questions weren't genin level he looked ahead of him and saw a boy writing questions on his test with a fast pace. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and quietly activated his sharingan as he saw that the person in front of him was a chuunin under henge. He silently smirked and copied the boys movements to get the answers on the test.

Back with Naruto, he narrowed his eyes and looked at ibiki. He was wondering how would a genin supposed to answer these types of questions which made him look deep in thought. "_there must be a catch, therse's no way this test could be so simple and I know for a fact that these questions are not genin level_" thought Naruto "_the only way a genin could answer this question is if they …_cheat" thought naruto as his eyes widened. He looked around and noticed that some people were done testing and some people were disqualified for cheating.

Naruto noticed that he had no jutsu or ability to help him cheat so he sighed and looked thru the test to see if there was one question he knew. Lucky for him he knew the answer for three of them which was enough for him to pass so he just sat back and waited for the whole thirty minutes to be over.

After 3 minutes of waiting ibiki stood up. "okay, it is now time for your 10 question first, I must ask do you want to answer the question." Said ibiki as the kids looked confused. "what would happen if we don't take it" said konkuro as ibiki grinned. "you will fail" he said confusing the kids again. Temari looked at ibiki as if he was crazy which made him chuckle. "okay, why would you even ask everyone's gonna take the question" she said smugly as the genins all agreed causing ibiki to smirk evilly.

"there's a catch though" said ibiki as the kids waited for him to tell them the catch. "if you take this question and fail it you are not to take the chuunin exams ever again and you are to remain genin forever or you could come back next year and try again." he said as the genins shouted in outrage causing ibiki to glare at them quieting them down. "you heard your choices now choose" said ibiki as the genins all looked conflicted. Slowly a boy rose his hand and as he did others stated raising their hands making them and their team lose. After half of the genins were gone ibiki looked at the ones left as he began talking.

"you kids should think carefully because your progression as a shinobi is on stake" said ibiki as Naruto chuckled. Ibiki rose an eyebrow and looked at Naruto. "what's funny Naruto uzumaki" said ibiki. Naruto just stopped chuckling and gained his bored look he seems to have mostly planted on his face. "oh nothing really but waiting for you to finish trying to make people leave so I could go on to the other stage" said Naruto as ibiki chuckled. "what makes you think you'll pass the tenth question" said ibiki as Naruto simply shrugged. "if I get it wrong it wouldn't really bother me because I still would be the best shinobi I could be" said Naruto as all the genins got determined from his words.

Looking around ibiki knew that no one was going to quit so he smiled and took off his bandanna showing off his scars. "well…I guess I must tell you that you all pass" said ibiki as the remaninig genins looked dumbfounded. "what, we didn't have a tenth question" said a random genin as ibiki smiled.

"you did have a tenth question, the question was to see whether would you accept a potentially dangerous mission that could help out your village tremendously or would you rather not do the mission and possibly cause your village to crumble, by accepting to take the tenth question I saw exactly how you would react if on that type of mission." Said ibiki. Temari let out an angry sigh. "so we basically took the first nine questions for no reason" said temari as ibiki simply chuckled. "no, the first nine questions had meaning, they were to test you all on information gathering, for those questions you were supposed to cheat" said ibiki as the kids finally understood.

Soon a ball of purple burst thru the window and a banner was stuck to the ceiling of the class as the ball unrolled and turned out to be a purple haired woman with a dango stick in her mouth. On the banner it said the sexy and single anko miterashi. "okay maggots I'm your second proctor follow me" said anko as everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. Ibiki put his bandanna back on and slapped his face as he sighed.

"anko you're early…..by 1 minute." He said as anko sheepishly smiled. Looking back aat the genin she narrowed her eyes. "damn ibiki look at all those genin you're getting soft" said anko as ibiki chuckled. "no, it's just a lot of promising genin this year" ibiki said as anko shrugged. "it doesn't matter because half or more would be disqualified when I get thru with them"said anko nonchalantly as all the genin started to look a little shaken at what she said.

As she was done looking at the genins she went towards the window and looked back at them. "follow me for your next part of the exams. The genin all followed anko. They followed her for ten minutes before they got to a big forest that had a poster on the gates saying training ground 48. Just looking at the forest the genins started to feel a little bit….uneasy.

Anko smiled evilly at them. "this is called the forest of death, one of the most dangerous places in konoha filled with all kinds of things you could imagine" said anko scaring soe of the genins as Naruto scoffed.

Anko threw a kunai at Naruto's cheek in which he sidestepped it as anko appeared behind him. "nice reflexes, but people like you always die first in this forest" said anko whispering in his ear. Soon anko turned around at breakneck speed with a kunai in her hand as she barely stopped herself from stabbing the kusagakure genin woman behind her.

Anko smiled at the girl as she chuckled. "sorry, but I don't like getting sneaked up on' said anko as the kusa genin laughed with her. "I'm sorry I was just returninig your kunai." Said the genin as she gave anko her kunai. "For this stage of the chuunin exam your team will get either an heaven scroll or earth scroll, which ever your team get you must get the scroll you don't have, to pass this stage you must have an earth and heaven scroll, you will have 5 days and when you have both scrolls go to the tower in the forest, before you start also there is a form you must sign saying konoha or me aren't responsible if you get hurt or die and if you want to quit do it now"said anko in a demanding tone twirling her kunai as no one quit.

After putting away her kunai anko told the chuunins who worked with her to pass out the forms. When everyone got a form they signed it and turned it in as their team would get a heaven or earth scroll in return. Anko looked at all the genins as if she remembered something. "oh yeah do not look in the scroll" said anko with a smirk as all the genins looked confused. "why not" said a genin as anko smirk grew. "if you open the scrolls you would be given a nasty surprise" she said as the genins gulped audibly.

Team 7 meanwhile grabbed their earth scroll and noticed gaara looking at Naruto and sasuke with blood lust in his eyes. Naruto looked towards temari again and couldn't figure out for the life of him why was he feeling so different when he look at her, it was like time just stopped.

After a few minutes of the genins all talking or either observing each other anko made each team go to a part of the forest's gate that had a number on it before there was a countdown and they all entered the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden.

Team 7 was running thru the forest as they were silently thinking to themselves. After a while of running Naruto sighed and spoke up. "listen, sakura you should hold our scroll because you would be the one no one would think to hold it." Said Naruto as he tossed her the scroll.

She put the scroll in her kunai pouch as they started to run again. Hours and hours later the team hadn't spotted one team. It was currently five in the evening as they decided to take a break. Naruto suddenly started to stand up as he stretched. "I'll be back I have to pee" said Naruto as he left.

While Naruto was gone peeing sasuke and sakura sat in silence. After a couple of minutes Naruto came back and smiled at them causing sasuke to glare and sakura to smile back. "whew, I had to pee bad" said Naruto as sasuke'e eyes narrowed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he grabbed three shuriken and threw them at Naruto as Naruto fell to the ground as him and sakura looked at him in shock. "sasuke-kun, why did you throw a shuriken at naruto' said sakura as Naruto glared at him. "yeah man" said Naruto as sasuke just chuckled darkly.

"drop the henge, I know you aren't Naruto" said sasuke as he grabbed a kunai as the person dropped the henge. It was a genin from mist. "how did you know" said the mist genin as sakura eyes widened at seeing it wasn't naruto.

Sasuke simply smirked as he pointed at his kunai pouch. "first your kunai pouch is in the wrong place also naruto rarely ever smile" said sasuke as he glared hard at the genin. The genin simply chuckled and quickly threw three kunai at sasuke who quickly blocked them with his kunai.

Sakura not wanting to be useless grabbed six shuriken and threw them at the genin only for him to jump out the way. Suddenly he was punched while he was in the air by naruto who just made it onto the battle field. The boys eyes widened as he flipped before he collided into the ground landing a couple of feet away from team 7.

The boy threw poisonous bombs at them and ran at them since he had on a gas mask. As they covered their nose the mist ninja went towards sakura and kicked her in the stomach as she hit a tree. The ninja then ran for naruto as he threw a punch but was side stepped as naruto grabbed a kunai and tried to slash at his face but he back flipped back.

The boy stood looking at naruto and sasuke as the poison went away causing sasuke to smirk evilly. Sasuke ran at the boy as he threw a punch at his face as the boy put his arms up to bloc. Sasuke then punched at the boy again using his other fist as the boy skidded back from blocking the powerful punch. Seeing his stomach open sasuke kicked him in the stomach as the boy skidded back again.

The boy back flipped back and went thru hand signs and inhaled. "**wind style wind gush jutsu**" yelled the boy as sasue just went thru his on hand signs "**fire style fire ball jutsu**" shouted sasuke as their jutsu's collided sasuke's fireball grew in size as it went towards the genin his eyes widened.

As he jumped out of the way he saw naruto throw three shuriken toward him as he had no way to move he quickly pulled a kunai from his pouch and block them. Naruto created one shadow clone asthey ran at the ninja. The clone threw a punch at the genin in which he sidestepped as the real naruto elbowed him in the jaw as sasuke came and kicked him to a tree causing him to hit his head on a tree knocking him out instantly.

"such a weakling" said sasuke as he walked to the heni to check and see did he have a scroll. As he looked the boy didn't have a scroll so he just left him by the tree. "we should wake sakura and leave before people come here hearing our battle." Said naruto as sasuke just gained a bored look as he and naruto walked to sakura.

Naruto shook her shoulder as she awoken. "huh, where's the mist genin" said sakura alarmed causing sasuke to glare at her. "he's been defeated, get up we are leaving" said naruto as she got up and they all ran for an hour.

As it was getting dark they decided to stop for the night. As they sat under a tree naruto spoke up. "I'll keep first watch" said naruto as he ran up a tree and sat down.

The next day team 7 awoken early to eat. They found a tree with berries as they made sure they were safe to eat and ate. After eating they started to walk as sasuke told them to come closer to him. "we need a code for if we suddenly get separated" said sasuke as naruto and sakura nodded.

As sasuke told them the code they continued walking until there was a big gust of wind that hit them but hit naruto the hardest as he flew threw some bushes as sasuke and sakura only fell to the floor. When sasuke and sakura got up they saw naruto run towards them as he looked bored. "someone attacked us with a wind jutsu" said naruto as sasuke just shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"what's the code" said sasuke as naruto told him the right code but threw a kunai at him any way causing naruto to fall to the ground confused like sakura. "Sasuke-kun why did you attack he got the code right" said sakura as sasuke smirked at naruto. "you aren't naruto, he would never remember something that easily"said sasuke as the person faking to be naruto chuckled darkly.

With naruto, he got up from the ground just in time as a snake came striking where he was. Naruto glared at it and threw a kunai as it just opened its mouth and swallowed it. The snake slithered towards Nruto as he put his hand in one seal. "**shadow clone jutsu**" he shouted as 12 clones circled around it causing it to stop and look at all the naruto's.

Every naruto each grabbed a paper bomb and strapped it to a kunai and threw it at the snake. When the kunais were close to the snake the all yelled kai blowing the kunais and the snake to pieces as it guts went everywhere.

With sasuke and sakura, they were currently frozen in fear as they looked into the womans eyes seeing their deaths. The woman chuckled as she shook her head in disappointment. "kukuku I thought you would be more of a challenge uchiha sasuke" said the woman as sasuke and sakura tried their hadest to move. "well I guess I should just go ahead and kill you"said the woman as she grabbed to kunai and threw them at sasuke and sakura as their eyes widened.

Sasuke struggled hard and moved his hand to his kunai pouch and grabbed a kunai and stabbed himself in the leg so he could move his body normally. He quickly grabbed sakura and he moved out the way as before the kunai killed them.

As they were hiding behind a bush he quickly shook sakura. "snap out of it" said sasuke as he shook sakura. She looked quickly around for the scary woman after she didn't see her she calmed as she looked at sasuke. "w-where's t-that la-lad-lady" said sakura as sasuke pointed over the bush. "she's looking for us" said sasuke as he and sakuras heart started to beat.

The two heard chuckling above them as the woman that they wished to go away found them. "don't tell me you are hiding from me, that's very rude" said the chuckling woman as sasuke and sakura quickly jumped away from her.

As she walked closer to them sasuke told sakura to hand him the scroll. Looking confused she gave it to him. Sasuke sighed and glared at the woman. "is the scroll what you want, you could have it just leave us alone" said sasuke as the woman just chuckled as sakura looked at him in shock.

"w-what, sasuke-kun you're giving up, what would naruto think if he knew you gave up so easily" said sakura. "I'm sorry sakura but I care about my life more than a scroll we could get from another team" said sasuke still looking at the woman.

As sakura looked at sasuke disbelievingly the woman just chuckled. "kukuku, I don't want yout scroll I'm simply here to kill you" said the woman scaring the two. The two backed away as the woman walked towards them ever s slowly.

Out of nowhere the woman jumped away from the two as six kunais hit the ground where he was just at. Sasuke, sakura, and the woman looked up and they all saw naruto with his arms folded looking at them. "sasuke, you giving up it's pitiful how do you suspect to ever defeat the man you were talking about if you can't even beat this imposter who's posing as a woman" naruto finished glaring at the woman.

The woman just grabbed her face and began pulling it off. As she pulled the face all the way off they noticed that it was a really pale man. "kuku looks like you knew I wasn't showing m true self" said the man as sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"who are you" said sasuke as naruto and sakura looked at him. "I am orochimoru the snake sannin of the leaf" said orochimoru as the genins all eyes widened. Orochimoru began to calmly walk towards them as all the genin grabbed a kunai. "lets see if you kids can entertain me" said orochimoru as he ran at them.

As he got closer naruto created ten clones as they all charged him. Orochimoru just raised an eyebrow before he quickly hit two clones in the head with a punch as they disappeared. Three more clones ran at orochimoru but he just grabbed one of them and threw him at the other two dispelling them. Orochimoru noticed that the five clones left all prepared kunai and threw them at him but he evaded threw all the kunais and landed either a punch or kick to them dispelling them all. The real naruto then charged him throwing a punch but was easily sidestepped. Naruto then threw a left punch but, was sidestepped again as orochimoru kicked him back.

Naruto staggered as he jumped and twisted in the air as he threw three kunai at orochimoru with one having an exploding note on it. When the kunais were close they exploded as orochimoru's eyes widened as he jumped back from the explosion. "well, well it seems you do have a little skill" said orochimoru as he clapped. "but sadly, you weren't what I came for and to make sure you don't get in my way I have a gift for you" said orochimoru as he just appeared in front of narutoas his tond=gue grew very long and wrapped around naruto's throat as he struggled to get loose.

"kukukukuku you are one" said orochimoru as lights appeared on his fingers as he lifted naruto shirt showing the seal. " **five element seal**" said orochimoru as his hands hit narutos seal immediately knocking him out.

Looking on at the battle sasuke narrowed his eyes at orochimoru. After dumping naruto to the ground orochimoru looked at sasuke with boredom. "tell me are you going to run weakling" said orochimoru as sasuke grabbed his head in pain having flashbacks.

WARNING FLASHBACK

Itachi grabbed sasuke's neck as he slammed him to a door. " it's your fault I killed our parents" said itachi as sasuke's eyes widened. "h-how is it my f-fault" stammered sasuke as itachi mangeyko sharingan spinned violently as he smiled at sasuke cruelly. "because you didn't have the power to stop me, the truth is you are a** weakling" **said itachi.

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke glared harder at orochimoru with hate visibly in his eyes. "shut up I'm no weakling" shouted sasuke causing orochimoru to grin. "you know you can't fight me you'll die" said orochimoru as sasuke chuckled. " might lose this fight " started sasuke fiercely as he had flashes of itachi in his head "but until I battle him, **I REFUSE TO DIE****!**"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN

Sasuke glared heavily at orochimoru as he tensed Waiting for an attack. As orochimoru got close, he pulled out a kunai. Soon the two felt a burst of chakra flood the area there in as they turned to the source of the chakra as they witness naruto causing them to go wide-eyed including sakura.

What shocked them was his look. He had all black wings with black star-shaped eyes with claws. He deeply chuckled as he took a step at orochimoru who looked on calmly.

"I thought I cut off that dreaded chakra" said orochimoru frowning as naruto smiled wickedly. "hahaha, you did cut off that chakra" said naruto as orochimoru gained a confused look. Naruto seeing it only chuckled. "I don't know what chakra this is but it makes me feel great." Said naruto as he took a step at orochimoru.

Orochimoru simply chuckled as he quickly ran behind sasuke catching him off guard biting him on the neck forming a mark as sasuke screamed in pain. Hearing the scream naruto ran at ororchimoru not knowing how to control is wings yet. Naruto was moving very fast as he made it to orochimoru. "I did what I came to do kukuku" said orochimoru disappearing as his voice was echoing thru the forest. After calming down, the chakra left naruto as he slumped to the ground exhausted from the new chakra.

Seeing the two unconscious sakura grabbed the two as she cut open a tree and dragged the boys inside. She was visibly shaken as she looked at her down teammates. "I'm so weak, I-I got to get stronger" she said as she looked at naruto. "I wonder what happened to naruto" she wondered aloud as she grabbed her kunai and sat guarding her teammates until they got up.

As two hours went by it was now evening as sasuke and naruto were still down, sakura was barely keeping herself up. She may wasn't tired physically but she was mentally.

As she almost doze off three sound genin jumped from their tree they were hiding in. When they saw sakura they just chuckled and walked to her. Sakura was very scared, she wished at this very moment that she trained instead of following sasuke around 24/7.

When the shinobi got closer to her she shakily grabbed her kunai and clutched it in her hands very hard. The three genin chuckled as they saw sakura's discomfort.

"hey girl, let us to the uchiha and we might spare ya" said one of the boys who had tubes in his hands known as zaku. Sakuras eyes hardened as she glared at the boy and his teammates.

"no, you will have to go threw me first" said sakura in defiance as the other boy who looked mummified chukled darkly. "fine then, we wasn't going to let you go any way" said the boy known as dosu.

The girl of the team who name is kin simply smirked at sakura. "I'll get rid of her" said kin as she walked to sakura. When she got close, she grabbed a shuriken and threw it at sakura who blocked it with her kunai.

When sakura was done blocking the kunai she got a knee to the stomach causing her to spit up as kin kicked her in the jaw making her hit the ground. As sakura was getting up she ran at kin and slashed at the girls face but kin sidestepped and backhanded her to the ground as blood came from her mouth.

"wow, you're really really strong, I'm shaking in my shoes" said kin sarcastically as she drew closer to sakura. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she ran at kin again. Sakura threw a kick at the girls stomach only to get her foot caught as she was slung at a tree.

"really, you should work on your skills, you are really pathetic" said kin as she walked to sakura.

As sakura was struggling to stand up she had tears flowing in streams down her face. She knew she was weak. Kin ran at sakura and kicked her in the head as she grabbed a kunai to finish her off.

FLASHBACK

Sakura was in the academy. It was lunch time as she sat on a bench to eat by herself. Soon a girl came up to her followed by three other girls. The girl smirked smugly at sakura looking at her in disgust. "why are you even here, you can't be a ninja, and if you end up passing, tell me how does it feel to know already you would be the weakest link and would be holding your team back" said the girl as the other girls with her agreed.

FLASHBACK END

Time seemed to slow to sakura as she watched the kunai get closer and closer. As the kunai got closer her eyes got wider, before the kunai could reach her a hand gripped tightly around kin's arm as the person easily snapped the girl's wrist.

Sakura looked up to see to her amazement sasuke with marks covering his body with purple chakra oozing from him. Ignoring kin's scream sasuke grabbed her by her broken wrist and threw her to a tree in which she hit it head first knocking her out immediately.

Sasuke looked at sakura concernedly as he looked at her bruises. "were those two trying to hurt you" said sasuke, bedore she could even answer him zaku stepped up smirking confidently as he looked at sasuke. "yeah, so what, she should have moved and let us kill you and her death would have been more painless." Said zaku as dosu stayed quiet.

Sasuke simply chuckled darkly as he looked at the chakra radiating off of him. "is that so?" asked sasuke as he appeared in front of zaku. Zaku just smiled as he took off his bandages. "I don't have time to waste so I guess I should go ahead and kill you" said zaku as he pointed his hands at sasuke. "**sound shockwave jutsu**" yelled zaku as a blast shot from the tubes within his hands shot at sasuke causing an explosion. Zaku just smirked triumphantly as he thought he blew sasuke away.

As the debris from the explosion was gone sasuke was sanding in his same exact place indifferently as zaku eyes grew wide. Sasuke walked towards zaku who shot another blast at him. Sasuke sighed as he appeared behind zaku.

"man you're pitiful" said sasuke as he grabbed a kunai to slash zaku's head off but was intercepted by dosu. Sasuke smirked at dosu as he kicked the boy in the chest. When zaku turned around he threw a punch at sasuke only to get his fist caught. Zaku smirked as he opened his fist and sent a blast at sasuke who flipped behind zaku and grabbed both the boys arms.

"you must be proud of your arms huh" said sasuke as he put his feet on the boys back as he pulled on his arms ignoring his screams as he snapped both his arms. sasuke smiled as he saw the looks of fear from dosu. Dosu seeing zaku and kin's state looked at sasuke and gained a scared expression. "please let us go, we'll give you our scroll." said dosu. Sasuke simply chuckled as he was going to kill zaku a flash of itachi came to his mind.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke was staring at itachi in admiration as he saw his big brother come thru the villages gate. When itachi saw sasuke he smiled kindly at his younger brother as he took off his anbu mask.

Itachi picked sasuke up as he put him on his shoulders. As the duo were heading to their family compound itachi sighed tiredly knowing what he had to do to his clan the next day. "sasuke, can I tell you something" said itachi as sasuke smiled happily at his bigger brother. "what is it itachi-nee?" asked sasuke.

Itachi continued walking at a normal pace towards their compound as he gained a pained look in his eyes, though sasuke couldn't see them. "I've once heard to become a true shinobi one must kill off all emotions and be able to kill with satisfaction, those are the type of shinobis that torture others and feel great pleasure in seeing fear from their enemies and allies or letting power control them,they say that a shinobi who has emotions are weaker, however that is not true,to become emotionless may be what makes the ideal shinobi, but not a true shinobi because what they've become is a monster" said itachi taking a pause.

"a true shinobi is a ninja who embraces his emotions and knows when or how to act with their emotions, sasuke….. whatever happens, please do not become an monster like me" said itachi with his eyes showing no emotion.

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke's eyes widened as he backed away from the screaming zaku. the curse mark slowly left from his body back to his neck as he looked at dosu. "grab your teammates and leave now, also give us your scroll" said sasuke as dosu nodded quickly throwing their scroll and leaving with his teammates.

Sasuke looked over the scroll and smirked, it was just the scroll they needed. As he was about to pass the scroll to sakura he looked at her to noticed she had tears in her eyes. He may not said it but he grew to care about his sensei and his teammates. "sakura, what's wrmph" said sasuke not able to finish because of sakura hugging onto him.

"sa-sasuke-k-kun, y-you were s-so scary, i-I thought y-you were go-goig to k-kill the-them" said sakura as sasuke flinched at her words. He sighed as he rubbed her back "I'm sorry, I'm not going to do it again" said sasuke soothingly.

The two heard someone as they looked and saw naruto getting up reminding them of the bloodline they saw him use. Sasuke gave sakura the scroll they needed as naruto walked to them. "we just encountered some sound shinobi and got their scroll we're going to the tower"said sasuke as naruto nodded as the three ran for the forests tower.

The group traveled for a total of three hours before they made it to the tower all silent. When they made it in sakura looked at her teammates. "the scrolls we have are obvious summoning scrolls so all we do is put the scrolls on each other in an x shape" said sakura as naruto and sasuke nodded.

She took the scrolls from her pouch as she put them exactly like she said and opened them. There was a poof and their standing in front of them was iruka. When he saw hem iruka had a proud smile. "you all have successfully completed the second stage of the chuunin exams, goodjob I'm proud of all three of you" said iruka as sakura, naruto, and sasuke grew smirks.

"well, you three will be staying at the tower for three days so that the rest of the genin who are still in the forest could get them a scroll, you guys have to share a room, your room is room 101 here's your key" he said as he threw their key to sakura and he disappeared in another poof.

Team 7 stared at each other for a while. "we should go to our room and get some sleep" said sakura as sasuke nodded. Naruto simply shook his head no. "you two go get some rest I'm going to walk around." Said naruto as sakura and sasuke left top go to their room.

Naruto walked silently threw the tower for a few minutes until he came to the towers balcony. It was now night and he looked at the night sky full of stars and the moon. As he sat down bitter sweet memories came to his mind.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was currently sitting on top of the orphanage with yuki. They shuck out when everyone was asleep. They were laying their backs on the roof as they stared at the night sky on silence.

Yuki looked at Naruto as she called his name. "Naruto-kun, do you see those two stars right there" said yuki as naruto looked at the two big bright stars yuki was pointing to. "yeah, what about them" said naruto clueless.

Yuki simply frowned at naruto. "never mind" she said as naruto looked at her worriedly. "what yuki-chan, you know you can tell me anything" said naruto. Yuki nervously looked at anruto and back to the two stars. "promise not to laugh at me" whispered yuki as naruto smiled at her.

"I promise I wouldn't laugh at you, after all you're my best friend"said naruto smiling. Yuki smiled back at him as she sighed. "you're my best friend too naruto-kun" said yuki.

They sat in silence for a few moments as yuki decided to tell naruto. "you see naruto-kun, sometimes when I feel lonely I would come here and see that those two stars would always be up there in the night sky, you see those two stars out of all the stars out at night give out the most light, those stars give the night sky light just as parents would give their children love, I think of those two stars as my parents, letting me know even though they aren't here just like those stars they would always love me and give me light so that I can overcome all dark paths that I may have to" said yuki as a lone tear slid from her right eye. Naruto looked at her in amazement thinking of the words someone her age shouldn't even understand.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto looked at the two bright stars as he noticed a third one as they all shined brightly. Naruto silently pulled a kunai from his pouch as tear fell from his eyes. "why must I suffer, m-maybe I can meet yuki-chan I-If I…"said naruto as his grip tightened on his kunai.

Naruto felt someone behind him as he quickly put away his kunai and turned to the person to see sasuke. Sasuke walked to him and looked him dead in the eyes and sighed. "well you've been gone for an hour so I came to look for you" said sasuke as he sat beside naruto. "what are you doing out here" said naruto as they looked on at the stars. The two sat silently for a few minutes as naruto looked at sasuke. "tell me sasuke, who is it truly who you want to kill" said naruto as sasuke flinched and calmed himself. He looked at naruto and sighed. "okay I'll tell you but you must tell me the reason you were outside that day" said sasuke as naruto nodded slowly.

"you see when I was younger I would always look up to my brother, he was perfect, a prodigy among prodigies, o-one day I was walking home from the academy a-and I was eager to get home and get another day of training with my brother to go home and see to my horror m-my brother killing **our **family" said sasuke softly as naruto's eyes widened then he sighed.

"well the reason I was outside that day was because I had a nightmare, it wasn't just any nightmare b-but was a nightmare of me and my friend yuki, you see w-when I was little I had a friend, she was my only and best friend, we would do everything together and on my **birthday** I watched a-as she w-was murdered" said naruto as sasuke's eyes widened.

The two sat in silence for a while before sasuke got up. He walked to the balconies door before turning back to naruto. "naruto, I know what you were about to do before I came out here, but let me tell you that **will not** solve a thing, it would only make things worse, our team already carries burdens and your death would just make things harder for us if you know it or not" said sasuke leaving to check on sakura.

Meanwhile naruto sat pondering sasuke's words. "I guess I could try to get through this for my team…no their more than teammates there my family" whispered naruto smiling lightly.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW

It was currently the last day, the deadline for the 2nd exam. Currently Naruto was in his room at the tower thinking about the bloodline he found himself having. He was in the room by himself as sasuke was took away by kakashi and sakura was somewhere in the tower.

There was a knock on the door as a person came in. when he looked up he saw it was the third. The third took a seat by naruto as he knew of what transpired in the forest. They sat quietly for minutes which felt like hours before naruto spoke up.

"jiji, do you know of what happened in the forest"said naruto quietly as hiruzen nodded. "yes naruto-kun." Said sarutobi as naruto looked at him. "h-how did I get a kekkai genkai or what is this kekkai genkai," said naruto confused as sarutobi stroked his beard.

"I know of the bloodline you have" said sarutobi as naruto perked up. "you do?" he asked sarutobi as the old man chuckled. "of course I know of it, after all you are not the first person with this kekkai genkai" said hiruzen as naruto's eyes grew wide. "_if I am not the only one in the village with this kekkai genkai then t-that m-means…._" Thought naruto.

As if hearing his thoughts hiruzen frowned. "naruto, you may not be the only one who had that bloodline, but you are the only one **alive** that has it" said sarutobi as naruto immediately lost his happiness. "may I know of the name of the person in this village ho had this bloodline"said naruto as sarutobi pondered it. He supposed naruto could know their names.

"well, there was two actually, the first was mito uzumaki and the second is kushina uzumaki" said sarutobi as naruto's eyes grew wide. "s-so they were uzumaki's, is it any chance that one of them could be my mother" said naruto as sarutobi's eyes widened as he forgot naruto was very smart for his age.

Sighing sarutobi looked at naruto as he frowned. He hated crushing naruto's feeling but he simply wasn't ready. "I don't know." Said sarutobi as naruto sighed. "enough of being sad, let me tell you the power of your bloodline, it is called **demonic symbol** your bloodline gives the user the ability to fly with their wings or protect themselves with them, your claws can grow tall or short and they have demonic poison in them, your eyes also has abilities that are specific to the person with the bloodline, only uzumaki's have it and it was a reason they was feared by the ninja nations" said sarutobi as naruto looked at him. "anyway get some sleep for tomorrow, you'll need it"said sarutobi confusing naruto.

The next day all the genin who passed were in the forest's tower arena as their sensei's, the second proctor, a chuunin, and the hokage were looking at them with pride. After the hokage gave them a speech, the chuunin stepped up.

"hokage-sama, please let me explain what we are doing" said the chuunin as he started to cough. "my name is hayate and I'm the proctor for the third part of the exams but, since there is so many of you left there must be elimination rounds, the matches will be one on one and if someone wants to quit they can because now everyone is own their own" said hayate as all the genin groaned as kabuto was the only one to quit.

"okay names will be drawn by the screen in the corner" said hayate coughing as the screen went thru names. The names that were on there was **sakura haruno vs temari of the sand**. As hayate ushered everyone on the stands except for the two fighters, they had a stare off as sakura looked a little afraid as temari looked bored.

After a few minutes of standing their temari sighed. "are you going to stand there or are you gonna fight" said temari raising her eyebrow. Sakura threw a kunai at temari but the kunai just fell to the ground by temari who just yawned causing sakuras eyes to widen.

Sakura looked at temari closely and noticed the girl had a fan causing her eyes to widen even further. "_I see, she is a wind user, so I must rely on close combat_" thought sakura as she created two bunshin and they charged temari.

Not knowing which was the real sakura, temari jumped in the air and grabbed her fan. "**Wind style wind slide jutsu**" shouted temari as a wind hit all three sakura's as the bunshin expelled and sakura flew and hit a wall.

When sakura got up temari swung her fan at her again to go ahead and finish the match. "**wind style wind serpent jutsu**" shouted temari as wind came from her fan and onto the ground and went for sakura.

Sakura tried to run out the way but the wind jutsu was too fastand caught her legs. As the wind jutsu hit her it made her go into the air as the wind was adding too much force making her paralyzed in the air. Temari then swung her fan again. "**Wind style wind slashing jutsu**" shouted temari as another wind jutsu came from her fan and hit sakura while the other jutsu was still going. The wind from the jutsu was cutting sakura's body

IN THE STANDS

"it looks like your genin is already losing hope to win" said asuma taking a puff of his cigarette as the others nodded. Kakashi just looked at asuma and eye-smiled. "sakura may not be that strong, but I know she will not go down without a fight" said kakshi as lee looked at the match with fire in his eyes.

"sakura-chan, I know that those jutsu will not keep you down you must keep going" said lee as he gave a thumbs up.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Sakura was screaming as the pain from the jutsu was almost unbearable for her. As the two jutsu's died down she was falling to the ground. Before she could fall to the ground temari sent a blast of wind from her fan at sakura.

When the wind hit sakura it sent her right back to the arena's walls. Sakura's whole body was aching in pain as she made herself stand. Temari looked at sakura in wonder as sakura took a step towards her.

"you should give up, you aren't cut out to be a shinobi" said temari smugly as sakura stopped walking towards her. "y-you k-kn-know what, you're right I should quit, but I will **not**, I have to prove to everyone here that I deserve to be an shinobi, that I am there equal, and to do that I must prove it in my fight against you and until I prove to everyone that, I will not give up" said sakura forcing herself to run at temari.

Sakura threw a punch at temari who blocked the punch and kicked her in the stomach. As sakura was kicked she skidded back. Temari than swung her fan at sakura like it was a baseball bat but she ducked and threw an uppercut at temari. Temari sidestepped the punch and punched sakura in the stomach and then kicked her in the face causing her to fly and hit the hard floor. Sakura slowly got up and ran again at temari.

Temari simply smiled on the inside she now saw sakura wasn't going to give up as she kept coming, she never knew this fight would be this enjoyable.

IN THE STANDS

Asuma was regretting his words now as he watch as sakura continues to try. Guy and lee were both busy crying in hugging each other as they heard sakura's words. "s-she is flowing with youth" said guy as he and lee both started to sniffle.

Sasuke was watching the fight in interest as he never knew sakura would be doing what she was doing now. Who was to blame him though, after all no one expected this.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Sakura threw a punch at temari who blocked the punch. Sakura then threw a kick at temari who sidestepped the kick and threw a punch at sakura but sakura sidestepped. Sakura went for a sweep kick but temari jumped in the air. As temari was coming down from her jump sakura grabbed a kunai and slashed at temari.

Temari's eyes widened as she knew she couldn't block the slash. As she got slashed she was cut on her shoulder and she gasped. Temari back flipped away from sakura and grabbed her fan, she knew she had to finish the match because if she keep the fight continuing sakura **may **win.

"you did well, but know it's over." Said temari as she built up her chakra. "**wind style wind havoc jutsu**" shouted temari.

ON THE STANDS

Konkuro raised an eyebrow, for temari to use **that **jutsu, the person had to be worthy to her for her to use it.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

A wind that was cutting thru the air itself was moving at high speeds at sakura. As the jutsu hit her sakura was incased in a blast of wind that were putting deep cuts all on her body. Unlike all the other jutsu's this one also drained her chakra as each cut appeared.

When the jutsu was over sakura fell to the ground as she stayed there. Hayate stepped up to announce the winner as sakura slowly started to stand to her feet. "w-wait, I can still fight" said sakura as she was forcing herself to even keep her eyes open.

In the stands kakshi sighed and appeared by sakura and put his hands on her shoulders. "sakura, the match is over" said kakashi. Sakura was about to protest but kakashi simply shook his head as sakura sighed.

She looked at everyone in the stands knowing they probably was thinking she was weak, but when she looked at them they started clapping, she only saw respect, respect that was aimed at not only temari but also **her**. Sakura smiled gently as she closed her eyes falling unconscious knowing she lost but still couldn't keep the smile from her face.

As the medics came and grabbed sakura, kakashi went back to the stands. "the winner of this match is temari of the sand." said hayate coughing. "This was just the first match, these genin are a special bunch" thought hayate as he smiled looking at all the genin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ANY THOGHTS ABOUT MY STORY.

Everyone war tensed as they waited for the screen to show who's the next fighters. The screen flipped thru multiple names. As the screen stopped, it landed on **ino yamanaka vs kin tsuchi**. The two fighters walked to the arena as they stared at each other. Kin smirked at ino as she brought out a senbon. Hayate looked at the two fighters for a while as he coughed.

"the match may begin" he said as kin ran at ino. As she was close to ino she thru a kick but ino blocked it with her hands as kin then thru another kick but ino jumped out of the way. Ino grabbed three shuriken from her pouch as she threw them at kin who quickly pulled out a kunai to block every one of them.

Ino ran at kin as she threw a punch but was sidestepped. Ino then created one bunshin as her and the bunshin started to spin around each other. "you think I can't tell the difference between a bunshin and a person" said kin as she threw a kick at ino only for the kick to go thru real ino punched kin in the face as she fell from the impact of the hit.

THE STANDS

Team 9 looked shocked to see ino look so serious as she usually was too focused on her looks. Asuma took a puff from his cigarette as he chuckled gaining a look from everyone. "what's funny" said choji as he munched on his chips. "I guess ino's so serious because she doesn't want sakura showing her up" said asuma as shikamoru nodded.

Hinata was looking at the fight in amazement, everyone was showing just how much they have growed in terms of strength.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Kin stood up and glared at ino as she threw a punch. Ino put up her hands to block but the blow never came. As she put her hands down to see what kin was doing, she got kneed in the stomach. Spit came flying from her mouth. Kin then kicked her in the face sending her to the ground.

Ino tasted blood as she knew her lip was bleeding. Slowly getting up the two girls stared at each other for a while as ino rushed kin again as they engaged in a heated taijutsu battle.

Kin threw three kunai at ino as ino grabbed her kunai and blocked them. "I'm tired of playing with you" said kin as she back flipped from kin and took out a senbon with bells attached to it. Kin smirked as she watched ino pull out a kunai.

Kin threw the senbon all at ino who easily blocked the senbon as the bell ringed upon contact with the kunai. When the senbon fell to the ground ino smirked. "wow, if you're serious than you lost" said in confidently. All of a sudden ino dropped to her knees as her vision got blurry and her ears started to ring. It felt like everything was moving at once all too fast and she vomited. Kin smirked at in as she started to walk to her.

"hmph I win, this match was over from the start" said kin. Ino looked at kin as best she could. "h-how" said ino as kin laughed. "if you would have noticed, you would have saw, those bells on that senbon aren't for decorations, they gives off vibrations and I fused my chakra into the bells, so when the bells ring hit my opponents ear it sends vibrations thru out your body messing with your senses" said kin as she rushed ino.

ON THE STANDS

Everyone was watching now as the sound genin beat ino into the ground repeatedly. The match wasn't looking so well. "troublesome, ino's too stubborn to quit" said shikamoru as choji nodded. Asuma sighed as he looked at his two male students but then continued looking at ino's match. "_perhaps you're right shikamoru, but that's one of her most admirable traits_" thought asuma smiling.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Kin was repeatedly punching ino in the face. Ino was slowly feeling her body get tired. She knew she only had a few minutes before her body gave out. Ino quickly pulled out a kunai as kin backed away from her. "you gonna fight back now" mocked kin.

Ino ignored her and brought the kunai to her hair and cut it. As the pieces fell into her hand she looked with blurry eyes towards kin and threw them at her. Kin simply laughed as the hair barely even touched her. "seriously, you're gonna try to kill me with your hair, I knew you was weak but really that was pathetic" said kin as she sighed.

Ino just smirked as her hands turned to a purple color as she slapped them on the ground where her hair was at. The purple chakra ran thru every piece of hair as it caught kin and started to hold her. Kin attempted to move but soon found she couldn't as ino lauhed. "you showed me your jutsu, now let me show you mines!" ino shouted as her vision as her senses were getting worse by the second.

FLASHBACK

Ino and sakura were currently in the park. Ino smiled at sakura as they sat on a bench. Seeing her friend looking troubled ino patted her back. "what's wrong sakura" said ino in concern as sakura fideted. "w-well in-ino who do you like" said sakura nervously as ino blushed with a wide smile. "you should now, he's the coolest boy ever, I like sasuke-kun" said ino with a dreamy sigh. Sakura frowned and put her head down.

Ino looked confusedly at sakura. As she was about to ask her friend what was wrong sakura suddenly looked at her with determination. "ino we can't be friends anymore" said sakura. Ino looked at her shocked. She felt hurt and betrayed. "w-why not" said ino. "sasuke-kun is mine, and from this day forward I will gain his attention by proving to him that I'm better than you" said sakura as ino was holding in her tears.

When sakura left ino openly sobbed. It didn't hurt her that sakura liked sasuke, but what did was sakura breaking their friendship. Ever since that day she vowed to never let sakura beat her.

FLASHBACK END

kin looked on in horror as ino brought her hands together. " I will not get showed up by sakura" yelled ino. "**yamanaka clan secret art nokkuauto**" yelled ino. Chakra erupted from her hand as h=it hjit kin causing her to immediately get knocked out. Ino slowly put down her hands as she knew she was finally losing consciousness. Her last thought wasn't even about her tie match what was on her mind was the fact that she didn't let sakura show her up.

Hayate shook his head as he walked to the two girls. "this match is a tie by double knockout and as their no winner they both are disqualified" said hayate, he really wished he could pass both but rules were rules.

The screen lit up with two names that had sasuke's eyes widening. The screen said "**sasuke uchiha vs zaku abumi**. Zaku smirked as he walked down the stands followed by sasuke. The two glared at each other as hayate coughed. "the match may begin. The two had a stare off as neither moved. Zaku however started to chuckle. "I can finally get my revenge" said zaku as sasuke glared harder. "well, if you're gonna stand there, I'll start the match for us!" said zaku as he charged sasuke.

Zaku swung a punch at sasuke's face as sasuke sidestepped. Zaku then thru another punch but was again sidestepped. Zaku tried to go for a kick but, sasuke blocked. As sasuke pushed zaku's leg back he threw a punch at zaku's face. When zaku blocked sasuke went for a spim kick as he kicked zaku in the stomach and then kneed him in the nose.

All you could here was a **splurt **as zaku's nose started to gush out blood. "you bastard, I'll kill you!" yelled zaku in rage as he ran at sasuke forgetting about his nose. He threw a punch at sasuke but sasuke back flipped away. Zaku angrily went thru hand signs. Zakum maniacally pointed his arms at sasuke as he lauged.

TH STANDS

Everyone was looking at the fight speechlessly. "that genin looked like a maniac" said kiba as akamoru barked. Kakashi looked worriedly at sasuke, he knew sasuke couldn't use jutsu right now because the cursed seal needed to be sealed.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"**hidden sound jutsu air wave**" shouted zaku as a blast of sound shot from his hands and went to sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way. As he was still in the air zaku shot another blast at him. When the blast hit it sent sasuke crashing to a wall. As he groaned and looked up he noticed zaku running towards him.

The curse mark on his neck pulsed a whispery voice filled his head. "_do you desire the power to beat this opponent, or even perhaps to destroy your brother who would shake in fear of our power_" said the voice as sasuke started to tremble.

He calmed himself and chuckled confusing the voice in his head. "_I don't need your power, I __**will **__kill itachi with my power, if I take the easy way and use your power than that defeats the purpose of all my hardwork up until now_" shouted sasuke in his head as he surprised zaku and kicked him in the chin sending him in the air.

Sasuke jumped in the air with zaku as he punched the boy in the stomach sending him to the ground fast. Sasuke then came with his left hand and punched the boy again in the stomach as the boy moved faster towards the ground. Finally sasuke twisted his body in the air and kicked him right in the stomach. When the boy hit the ground, sasuke's feet landed on top of the boy sensitive stomach. When sasuke looked down at zaku he saw that the boy was knocked out as medics took him away.

Hayate walked in and smiled at sasuke. "the winner of this fight is sasuke uchiha" said hayate as sasuke walked quietly to the stands. When he got there all of the rookies congratulated him as the screen went thru names again.

The names it stopped on were **SHIKAMORU NARA VS KONKURO OF THE SAND**. As shikamoru was getting up asuma sighed. "atleast try"said asuma. When the two were ready hayate backed away. "begin"he said. Konkuro immediately smirked at shikamoru. "this will be easy" said konkuro as he took off his puppet.

Shikamoru narrowed his eyes as he looked at the puppet. When konkuro was done unraveling it, it sped off at shikamoru with a kunai in it's hands. Shikamoru quickly grabbed one of his kunais and blocked the slice from the pupped. The puppet then went back at konkuro as shikamoru sighed and got into his thinking stance.

THE STANDS

"what is he doing" said kiba as choji gobbled down some chips. "that's shikamoru thinking pose" said choji as asuma nodded. 'shikamoru may not act like it but, given the chance to think of a battle plan he's really a force to be reckoned with" said asuma with pride.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Konkuro seeing shikamoru wasn't moving made his puppet send three shuriken at shikamoru. Shikamoru quickly moved out of the way and threw three kunai at konkuro but the puppet blocked.

Shikamoru narrowed his eyes. "_hmm he heavily relies on that puppet, if I could get him without it he would be little to no threat_." Thought shikamoru. Konkuro sent his puppet to engage shikamoru but shikamoru ran towards it. Konkuro looked surprised at first but then simply laughed. He knew this fight was over. Shikamoru suddenly stopped.

As konkuro looked confusedly at shikamoru he didn't see shikamoru's smirk. When konkuro finally snapped out of it he tried to move his fingers for his chakra strings controlling his puppet but, his body started moving on it's own. He looked at shikamoru and his eyes widened.

"h-how w-when" said konkuro as shikamoru scratched his head. "well when I saw an opening, I knew my shadow possession wouldn't reach so I looked and saw that your puppet was casting a shadow, that's why I ran closer to it and stopped I knew you would be confused so I took that chance while you weren't paying attention and made my shadow link to your puppet's and when it hit your puppet's shadow it gave me enough room to connect to your shadow, and since you're already close to a wall this match is over" finished shikamoru.

Before konkuro could ask how shikamoru bent back fast making konkuro hit his head on the wall knocking him out immediately as the medics took him. Everyone looked impressed and clapped for shikamoru . "the winner is shikamoru nara" said hayate as shikamoru walked to his seat in the stands. As he sat asuma ruffled his hair. "goodjob" said asuma as choji smiled at shikamoru also to show how proud he was of him too.

The screen then went thru names again hoping it was their time to shine as it stopped on two names. These names were **Rock Lee vs kiba Inuzuka**. The two boys both jumped to the center of the arena as hayate looked at both of them. "begin" he said.

Kiba smiled at lee as he started to laugh. "I'm so gonna win" said kiba as lee simply got into his stance. "we will see about that." Lee said. The two ran at each other as they fought in taijutsu. Lee threw a punch at kiba who sidestepped and tried to punch lee in the gut but he moved out of the way. Kiba went for a punch at lee who easily sidestepped and kicked him in the jaw sendng him skidding on the ground. "you cannot beat me in taijutsu" said lee.

Kiba stood up and smirked at lee. "whatever" said kiba as he charged rock lee. Kiba threw a punch but was sidestepped as lee threw a kick at his stomach. Kiba moved his body to the side as the kick missed him. Lee then threw a punch at kiba's head as he barely sidestepped it. When kiba was about to try to kick lee away from him lee saw it coming and spinned in the air as he kicked kiba in the head sending him to the ground as lee backflipped away from him.

when lee was standing a white blur just came from out of nowhere and head butted his side. As lee skidded from the impact he looked just in time to see kiba go in for a punch at his face but he sidestepped.

STANDS

Kakashi eye-smiled at kurenai as he pointed at kiba. "I see you taught your kids battle strategy" said kakashi as kurenai nodded proudly. Guy looked at kurenai with a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled showing his sparkly teeth. "let our student's explode with youth" yelled guy with fire in his eyes causing everyone to sweatdrop.

BACK TO FIGHT

Kiba backed away from lee. "wow, I guess your taijutsu is better than mine" said kiba. Kiba growled as akamoru jumped on his back as he turned into a clone of him. "this is an inuzuka clan technique, **gatsuuga**" yelled kiba as he and akamoru started spinning. The two were in the air spinning at high speeds as they were going towards lee. When they were close lee ran out the way as he barely made it out the way in time.

Kiba and akamoru split away from each other as they both went towards lee. Lee managed to move out the way as akamoru was by him but, was unable to block kiba'. As he hit lee they collided onto the ground.

Kiba jumped away from lee as he smirked thinking the fight was over. Lee slowly made it to his feet as he looked at guy giving a silent question. As if understanding him guy gave a thumbs up as lee smiled. Lee back flipped away from kiba as he took off his weights. As the weights hit the ground there was a boom as lee rushed kiba.

"what speed" said kiba in aww as lee punched him in the face and then in the gut making him double over. Akamoru came from the side as it tried to attack lee but was blocked. Kiba quickly took out two pills as he ate one and passed one to akamoru. When they swallowed the pills they became fmore feral looking as they charged lee at higher speeds.

When they were at lee, kiba and lee started throwing blows as lee's were still very much faster than kiba's. kiba slashed at lee with his claws but was sidestepped as lee kicked him in the chest. Kiba ten back flipped away as akamoru came at lee but lee sidestepped him. Kiba grabbed some smoke bombs as he threw them at lee as the whole area was covered in smoke. "what the" said lee as he knew he was at a severely disadvantage.

STANDS

Kurenai looked at guy with a smirk as she shook her head. "looks like this fight is over" she said as guy simply smiled confusing everyone.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"me and akamoru win"said kiba as they charged lee. Lee couldn't see and didn't know what direction they came from. All of a sudden scratch marks appear all over his body as kiba and akamoru attack him. Lee closed his eyes, it wasn't looking good for him he had to think.

FLASHBACK

Lee and his team were currently in their training ground as gut suddenly spoke up. "you guys I must tell you something that may well save you guys someday." Said guy as lee smiled at him as neji and tenten looked at him to. "starting today, I will be teaching you guys how to handle things in a battle even if you're cut off from using your senses" said guy

FLASHBACK END

Lee smiled he was glad guy-sensei taught him how to handle this type of scenario. "_if I can't see, then I must rely on my hearing_" thought lee as he focused. He could hear very faintly footsteps as kiba and akamoru was running at him again. As they were close before they could try to finish him off with their last move lee quickly kicked kiba on the chin so hard that he was higher than the smoke bombs could reach.

Everyone watched as kiba was in the air as lee appeared behind him. "h-how did you find me" said kiba as lee wrapped his body in the rope around his arms. "when you lose a sense you must rely on another one" said lee as kiba's eyes widened in realization. When lee fully had kiba, he started to spin as they were going towards the smoky ground.

Everyone watched as they saw the two disappear in the smoke as they collided to the ground. "**hidden lotus**" shouted lee. When all the smoke cleared they saw lee standing over a knocked out kiba. Hayate looked at lee and gave him a proud smile. "the winner is rock lee" said hayate. As lee grabbed his weights and put them on he walked back to his seats ignoring the scratches he had as everyone cheered for him. He showed just then what a failure can do if only they had the will to try harder. The screen then started to go thru names once again.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.

As the screen went thru names, it stopped on Hinata Hyuuga VS Tenten. The two girls walked slowly to the battle arena as they stared at each other. Tenten knew not to let hinata close as hinata knew not to let tenten get away from her. As hayate signaled to start, tenten immediately backed away from hinata.

The stands

Kakashi looked at the two young girls in interest as he looked at kurenai and gai. "those two will make an very interesting match" said kakashi as kurenai and gai nodded. "it's like the screen is trying to to test my team's youthfulness against kurenai's team." Said guy.

Back to the fight

Hinat charged tenten as tenten immediately grabbed three kunai and threw them at hinata. hinata weaved thru the kunai's. tenten quickly grabbed six kunai and launched them all at hinata but hinata weaved thru them. As she was getting close to tenten, tenten backflipped in the air as she grabbed a smoke bomb at hinata.

As she saw the smoke hinata immediately stopped moving as the smoke enveloped her. Tenten quickly drew six shuriken as she threw them thru the smoke. Hearing the sound of air getting cut thru, hinata activated her byakugan as she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and blocked all the shuriken.

Hinata ran out of the smoke as she quickly went towards tenten again, all she would need was one chance to get to tenten and she would win. Tenten quickly ran back as she got even more distance frm her and hinata. "I will win so long as you don't get close" said tenten confidently as she grabbed three kunai with one having a non-deadly but damaging exploding tag on it. She quickly threw them at hinat as hinata grabbed a kunai and blocked the first two kunai, when she saw the third kunai her eyes widened as she saw the explosive seal.

The kunai exploded as soon as she saw, the impact of the explosion sent her rocketing to the wall as she hit her back. She felt dazed…she really wondered was she even capable of winning.

flashback

Hinata was currently sitting as kurenai-sensei asked to talk to her. As the two sat down kurenai looked concernedly at hinata. "hinata, you must work on your confidence" said kurenai as hinata looked at the ground that interested her at the moment. "look at me hinata, this is something you must work on" said kurenai as hinata looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes. "tell me hinata, you say your goals are protecting your friends and to unite your clan but, how would you ever accomplish them if all you ever do is doubt yourself and on the battlefield doubt leads to hesitation which leads to the enemy seeing an opening, which ultimately leads to your** and** your comrades death." Said kurenai as hinata's eyes widened in realization. "i-I understand"said hinata looking up to kurenai.

Flashback end.

Hinata stood on her feet as she looked at tenten. "I will not give up!" said hinat as tenten smirked., she wouldn't give up either. Tenten jumped in the air as high as she could as she grabbed two of her scrolls. "this is my ultimate jutsu **projectile barrage**." Said tenten as she opened the scrolls as she sent all types of weapons at hinata with speed that looked unreal.

The stands

"there's no way she'll be able to block all of them" said choji as shino spoke up. "I believe she could, after all she is a hyuuga." Said the quiet shino.

Back to the fight

Hinata looked at the weapons in fear before her eyes hardened as she turned her byakugan on again. The weapons were moving slowly as she got into a hyuuga's stance. Everyone looked on in aww as hundreds upon hundreds of weapons went towards hinata for her to move with such speed and block all of them with a kunai in her hands.

Tenten kept launching until all of her weapons were gone. When she was done she came back down to the ground as her and hinata stood huffing and puffing. "wow, you're really good" said tenten. Hinata smiled at tenten as she started running at her. "thank you but, I win" yelled hinata as she made it towards tenten and quickly cut off the chakra flow in her arms. "this match is over" said hinata as tenten frowned but nodded nonetheless. Hayate nodded at the two girls as he announced hinata the winner.

After cutting back on the chakra flow in tenten's arms the two walked together to the stands as everyone watched the screen go thru names again. The screen stopped on **neji hyuuga vs yoroi**. The two walked in the ring as neji smirked. "just quit, you're wasting mine's and your time" said neji as yoroi laughed.

When hayate announced they could start yoroi ran at neji shocking him that he would run up to a hyuuga. Yoroi threw a punch but neji sidestepped easily as yoroi went for a sweep kick but, neji jumped in the air. Yoroi waited till neji's feet hit the ground as he grabbed neji by the head as he started taking his chakra. Neji gasped at the chakra stealing but just smirked.

"you may be stealing my chakra but fighting a hyuuga in close range is a automatic lose."said neji as his byakugan activated. Yoroi took his hand from neji's head and tried to run back but neji quickly caught him and gave him three jyuuken strikes to the arms, legs , and stomach as yoroi fell to the groun unable to move. Even though the fight was quick everyone knew neji was a person to be cautious about.

The screen then went thru other name's as it landed on **shino aburame vs misumi**. They walked to the center as hayate immediately told them to begin. Misumi took out a kunai and threw it at shino who caught it and swirled it on his fingers as he threw it back at misumi. Misumi sidestepped and ran at shino.

The two engaged in a short taijutsu battle as shino threw a punch at misumi who blocked. Shino then thru another punch but misumi sidestepped and tried to kick him. Shino sidestepped. Misumi smirked as he quickly made his body rubbery as he wrapped himself around shino. "quit or I'll have nochoice but to break your neck" said misumi as shino burst into bugs as the bugs crawled on him as shino walked from the stands shocking everyone. Misumi looked at shino in shock.

"h-how" said misumi as shino adjusted his glasses. "you were fighting my bug clone from the start, before my match I created it, it was my plan to make you fight whoever my opponent was and when it was in a tough spot I told it to burst and drain the opponents chakra, this match is over **parasitic jutsu**"said shino as the bugs on misumi started to eat his chakra to the point he blacked out from the chakra lost. When hayate announced shino winner everyone clapped, even naruto clapped from the brilliance of the match.

It was only four fighters left. There was dosu, choji, gaara, and naruto. The screen went thru names as it landed on **gaara of the desert vs dosu kinata**. The two genin walked to the battle field as dosu grabbed a kunai while gaara looked bored. When hayate announced they could start dosu threw the kunai. Standing still sand erupted from gaara's gourd as it caught the kunai and threw it faster at dosu who barely moved out the way.

Dosu glared as gaara stood impassively. "I'll kill you, give up"warned dosu as gaara just blinked. "…your blood isn't good enough, you have no power, you are just prey waiting to get dealt with by a predator and at the moment I am the predator."said gaara as his sand came from underground and wrapped around dosu.

Dosu tried to get loose but found he couldn't as gaara brought up his hand. "**sand burial**" said gaara as he shut his hands as the sand exploded sending blood coated sand everywhere as dosu's dead body was sitting on a large area of sand.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at gaara for a whole minute. As everyone snapped out of it, hayate quickly announced gaara the winner as he went back to his seat. The screen didn't even have to go thru the name's as the two last fighters walked to the center. These two fighters were naruto and choji. They stared at each other as hayate announced to start.

"I will not lose" said choji as naruto smirked. "neither will I" said naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed three shuriken and threw them at choji who grabbed a kunai to block them. Naruto then created a clone as it transformed into a big shuriken as he threw it at choji, choji prepared tro move out the way but the shuriken turned back into the clone and threw a punch at choji. Choji side stepped as he punched the clone in the gut making it disappear. Choji ran at naruto as he threw a punch at his face.

Naruto immediately side stepped as he threw a kick at choji's stomach. When he hit his stomach naruto then kicked off his stomach and kicked choji in the chin. Choji staggered back as he threw a punch at naruto who ducked under the punch and punched choji in the face.

Choji quickly jumped back as he smiled at naruto. "huh, guess I have to use jutsu"saidnchoji as he intercepted his two hands. "**expanding jutsu**" yelled choji as his body puffed out and he started to roll at naruto. Naruto quickly moved out of the way as choji came at him. Naruto put his hands in a seal. "shadow clone jutsu" shouted naruto as he made five clones. He and the clones ran around confusing choji so he woudn't know who was the real one was.

Choji rolled at the nearest naruto but he moved out the way. He kept trying to hit one of the naruto's. two naruto's ran at him from the side as he jumped in the air still in ball form. Choji started to spin at high speeds as he came down on both naruto's making them go away. He then charged at a naruto next to him which they moved out the way. Choji quickly rolled at two naruto clones who were running towards him as he collided into them destroying them. It was now to naruto's left as choji charged them.

The two naruto both grabbed kunai and threw them at choji who quickly rolled out the way. One of the naruto's ran at choji as they jumped in the air. They came from the sky at choji as they punched him while he was in sphere form. The punch had no effect on choji as he quickly ran over the naruto as it disappeared proving to be a clone.

"_how should I go about beating him_" thought naruto as he backed away from choji. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at choji clearly. He just got info from the clone that choji destroyed. It wasn't that it couldn't hit choji, it was it didn't possess the strength to actually hurt choji like the real naruto had.

As choji rolled at naruto, naruto ran at him. When choji saw this he sped up as he attempted to run over naruto. Naruto quickly jumped behind choji as he punched him as hard as he could. Choji bounced to the wall as he reverted back to normal as he charged naruto again. Choji threw a punch but naruto easily sidestepped as he punched choji in the face making him skid back. Choji attempted to attack naruto again but naruto kicked him in the chest then elbowed him in the jaw.

Choji felt his jaw start to bruise, he knew he couldn't beat naruto, he couldn't beat anyone. Choji threw a kick at naruto who quickly moved out of the way of the kick and punched choji in the face. Naruto created three clones as he punched choji in the face hard as it sent him to the first clone as it kicked him in the stomach disappearing, the second clone came to choji and kicked him on the face as it disappeared, then the last clone went to choji and kneed him in the stomach as it disappeared.

Choji clutched his stomach in pain as naruto came and kicked him in the face as the hit sent him in the air and he fell to the ground. "i-I c-cant w-win, no matter h-how much I try I never seem to have progress, all of my friends are growing as I stay on the same level" said choji as a tear slipped from his eyes.

flashback

Choji ran to his father as his mom was gone to the market. He just graduated, he was now a ninja of konoha. "dad, look I'm a ninja now" said choji as he smiled at his dad. Choza, choji's dad smiled at his son as he ruffled his hair. "good job son" said choza as he looked proudly at choji before getting serious. "choji"said choza as choji looked at him.

"what is it dad" said choji looking at his father in curiosity. Choza couldn't help but to smile at his son. "the life of a shinobi is hard, there will be no clear road to being a ninja, because in that road there will be obstacles you must go thru and when that road gets hard, you will have to face it because there is no turning back, all I have to say to you choji is there will be times where you would have to face an opponent who's skill is greater than yours, what you **don't** do is doubt your skills and give up because it will only lead to your downfall, you go and give it your all" said choza.

Flashback end

Choji stood up huffing as he took out a container with pills. "I know one pill isn't enough for you, not even two b-but, the third will help me too win." Said choji as he swallowed all three pills. Choji loss all his fat as wings grew from his back. Naruto looked wide-eyed at choji, he knew he wouldn't beat him unless he used his bloodline because he wasn't going to use kyuubi's chakra as he was too reliant on it.

Wings erupted from naruto's back as claws grew also. He wouldn't give up, he had to win this battle, for him and yuki.

flashback

Naruto and yuki were playing. As they sat to make a sand castle yuki suddenly looked at naruto. "hey naruto, have you ever thought about being a ninja" she asked him as he quickly nodded. "yes I want to be a ninja." Said naruto. Yuki smiled at him. "I want to be a ninja too, because then everyone would finally see that I'm not some regular orphan"said yuki. Naruto looked at her. "when I be a ninja and face tough people, I will fight hard and try to win just for you."said naruto as yuki giggled at him causing him to smile.

Flashback end

Choji ran at naruto with new speed and threw a punch at his face. Naruto side stepped and tried to kick him in the chest but choji moved out the way and they started a battle of taijutsu both even. Choji threw a kick at naruto's head but he side stepped. Choji then spun and kicked naruto in the stomach as he flew and hit the wall from the hit.

Choji ran at naruto intent on hitting naruto but naruto punched him in the face hard making him skid back. Naruto threw a kick at choji's head but choji ducked as naruto then threw a punch but choji blocked with his arms.

Choji threw a punch at naruto's head but missed as naruto jumped back from him. Choji ran at naruto as he made his fist grow in size as he threw a punch at naruto. Naruto jumped back as choji's hand hit the ground making a large dent. Choji then threw a super expanded kick at naruto who caught the kick but skidded from the strength. Naruto threw choji in the air as his wings fluttered making him fly.

"let's finish this once and for all" said choji as naruto smirked. Naruto attempted to make his wings move and to his amazement they started to flap as they put him in the air with choji. The two put as much chakra in their fists as the could as they flew at each other as their determination and two wills clashed.

When they were upon each other they swung their fist at each other's face. This hit would decide the match. As they came closer to each other, both tried to hit the other. Choji's fist hit naruto's as they fought to overpower the other. They were at a stalemate until naruto slowly overpowered choji as his fist connected to choji's jaw as his wings gave out and he collided to the ground.

Naruto flew to the ground as he walked up to choji as choji's wings went away and his body fat came back. Choji opened up bleary eyes as he stared at naruto's emotionless eyes. "i-I loss" said choji in disappointment. "you did well regardless" said naruto.

Hayate walked to choji and gave him a proud smile and then gave one to naruto. "the winner of this match is naruto uzumaki" said hayate as everyone roared with clapping. Shikamoru and asuma quickly ran down to choji. "never use those pills again, unless you have to man, I can't take it if my best friend dies" said shikamoru as choji only could smile at him. "goodjob nonetheless" said shikamoru as asuma smiled at him.

Soon the medics came and grabbed choji as they left. Hayate called all the winners to him as he made them pull a number. When they were done hayate told them their matches. They were: temari vs shino, shikamoru vs hinata, naruto vs neji, and sasuke vs gaara vs lee in a three way match.

They all looked at the people they were gonna fight as hayate explained to them that the fight will be held in a month at the chuunin exam stadium. They all had to train, they would show just why their generation of ninja was the best. They didn't know it yet but next month, their will to be a shinobi will be put to the test.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, and please review.

Naruto was walking to ichiraku as he was hungry. When he got there he sat in a stool as he waved at teuchi and ayame. "hi teuchi-san and ayame-san" said naruto as the two smiled kindly at hi as teuchi walked up to him.

"hello naruto-kun, what would you like" said teuchi as naruto looked at him. "I would like to have three miso ramen" said naruto as teuchi and ayame prepared his meal. Soon someone sat beside him as he looked at them. It was temari. "hi"she said.

Naruto's heart beat increased slightly. "hi" he said. He watched as she told teuchi her order. After a couple of minutes, teuchi and ayame brought naruto and temari there food. Naruto slowly began to eat. "what was that bloodline you used" said temari as naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"you're right to the point" said naruto as temari smirked. "damn right" she said as naruto was now on his third bowl. "well, if you must know it's my clan bloodline" said naruto as temari nodded.

"anyway, goodmatch" said temari. "you did well too" said naruto as temari smirked. "well I have to go"said temari finishing her ramen as she payed for her meal. When naruto was done with his meal he payed and left.

As naruto was walking home, he passed a hot spring as he heard male giggling. Curious, naruto followed to where he heard the giggling and saw a white haired man looking thru a hole in the outside of the spring to the woman's side. Naruto just shook his head as he tapped the male.

The man turned to naruto and glared. "what, you're interrupting my research" said the man as naruto blinked. "you get research by peaking on women bathing" said naruto as the white haired man smiled. "yep, who are ya kid" said the man as naruto stared emotionless at him. "…my name's naruto" he said as the man's eyes opened widened.

"_so this is minato's and kushina's kid_" thought the man. The man grinned stupidly at naruto as he got up. "well kid consider yourself lucky, you are in the present of the toad sage jiraiya" yelled jiraiya as naruto right eye blinked in irritation.

"tell me why I shouldn't just go in and tell the hot springs manager there's a perverted sannin peeking on the woman. Jiraiya quickly stood up and looked at naruto. "whoa kid, you don't have to do that"said jiraiya as he looked panicked. Naruto smirked. "give me a reason why I should not" said naruto. "_well I was gonna train him anyway_" thought jiraiya. "how bout I train you for the chuuin exam if you keep this between me and you?" said jiraiya.

Naruto knew this was a good deal. He could learn from the sannin and get ready for the chuunin exams. "fine" said naruto. "come on, follow me kid we start your training now." Said jiraiya.

He and naruto walked to a vacant training ground as jiraiya pulled out a white slip of paper. Naruto looked at the paper confusedly as he took it from jiraiya. "what am I supposed to do with this." Said naruto as jiraiya beamed. "you are to add chakra to this paper and it would show your affinities, fire it turns to ash, water it dampens, lightning it crumples, wind it cuts into two, and earth it turns to stone." Said jiraiya as naruto added chakra to the paper.

Jiraiya watched with wide eyes as the paper sliced into two as one side crumbled and the other side turned to ash. "w-what, you have three affinities, wind, lightning, and fire" said jiraiya in amazement. "well anyway starting tomorrow you would be taught in each of your elements by me as I know some jutsu in each of the five elements" said jiraiya as naruto nodded."is it by any chance you could teach me to fight with a katana or sword"said naruto as jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "I may can't teach you that but, I know just the person" he said as a thought of a cat masked anbu came to mind.

"well, first off I wan't you two try to walk on that pond over there with nothing but chakra." Said jiraiya. When naruto made it to the pond and put a foot on it, he immediately fell in as jiraiya grinned. Something about that grin just felt so….unnerving to naruto for some reason.

1 month later

Over the month naruto learned a lot. He learned several elemental jutsu from jiraya. Also he learned kenjutsu from a woman with a cat mask who had an aura of sadness around her taught him a sword style called black night. The style was more of a counter or quick assault style. He learned quickly from the two as he used his shadow clone to speed up the process.

Currently all the winners of last week was in a row standing as they were looked at by thousands of people from everywhere. Everyone was there except sasuke, who was with kakashi. Soon a man with a senbon in his mouth walked up as he smiled at all the genin.

"hello genin, my name is genma I am here in hayate's place" said hayate. "we will now start the chuunin exams, the first match shino vs temari ."said genma as all the other genin went to their seats. "the match may begin." He said. Shino put his hands out his pockets as he stared at temari.

They stared at each other for a minute before temari aggressively pulled down her fan. "argh, what's with it with all you konoha nin waiting so long to start a fight"she said as she blew her fan at shino who only turned into bugs before reforming by temari as he threw a punch at her face.

Temari put her fan as she blocked the hit and swung at his sides with her fan as shino side stepped the hit and oulled out three shuriken and threw them at temari who just blocked them with the hilt of her fan as she backed far away from shino.

Temari smirked as she looked at the calm shino. "**wind style wind current jutsu**" she shouted as a blast of wind erupted from her fan as it went towards shino who raised an eyebrow. "parasitic shied" said shino as bugs formed a protective shield around the front part of his body. When the wind hit it dissipated proving to not be strong enough to break the shield.

Shino started letting bugs swarm his hand as he pointed at temari with both hands.. "**aburame secret art insect swarm**" said shino as bugs flew at high speeds at temari. Temari blew her fan at the bugs as she hit a few as some moved out the way towards her. When the bugs were close she started to spin with her fan as a protective shield of wind hit the bugs. "**wind style wind barrier jutsu**" shouted temari. Temari looked at shino as she stopped spinning. "hmph if all you could do is send bugs at me you're done. "**wind style wind bullets**" shouted temari as she sent compressed bullets of air at shino who weaved thru two as one hit his stomach and sent him to the ground.

Shino silently laughed at the irony of getting the air knocked out of him by wind as he stood up wincing from the pain on his stomach. "**wind style wind bullet jutsu**"said temari again as this time shino weaved thru all of them."you are a very good opponent temari-san"said shino as he put his glasses correctly on his eyes.

In the stands of the stadium

All of the genin who lossed looked on at the match. Kiba smired, he knew shino had this. "that girl is toasted, shino is a person I wouldn't even like to be put against" said hikamoru as choji looked at the comment of kiba, konkuro looked at him and scoffed. "hmph, temari will wipe the floor with him" said konkuro as he and kiba glared at each other.

Back to the fight

Temari grabbed three shuriken and two kunai and threw them at shino. Shino quickly grabbed a kunai and blocked them, shino then threw the kunai in his hands at temari who simply sidestepped it and grabbed her fan. "I'm done with you, **immitari jutsu**" temari yelled as she slashed her fan towards shino.

Everyone looked wide-eyed including temari as her jutsu wouldn't work. She looked at shino who simply put his hands in his pockets. "give up, that would be the wise choice, you see when we were fighting I had my chakra draining insects crawl to the ground, since there so small you would have to actually try to look for them to see them and while you were standing still a few seconds ago they crawled up your fan and drained every last bit of chakra from your fan stopping you from being able to use it, and did my research on you and found that you only do jutsu with your fan and without it I knew you couldn't beat me." Said shino as he turned from temari.

Everyone looked at shino in amazement as temari sighed and raised her hand. "i-I give" temari said as genma nodded at her. "this match is over, the winner is shino aburame" said genma as everyone cheered. As temari left to go get her fan fixed, shino walked to the chuunin exam seats.

"next match shikamoru vs hinata" said genma as hinata slowly made it down. Everyone looked for shikamoru who groaned. "I'm sooo tired, maybe I should give up" he said yawning. Everyone booed at shikamoru as he layed his head down. Rock lee looked at shikamoru with fire in his eyes as he pushed him to the ground a few feet from hinata. "curse you lee" muttered shikamoru as he stood up. Genma shook his head at the lazy kid. "the match may begin." He said as shikamoru immediately backed up.

"_I must stay far away from her, even one hit is lethal_" thought shikamoru as he pulled out three kunai and threw them at hinata. Hinata easily weaved thru all the kunai and ran at shikamoru who pit his hands in a hand sign. "shadow possession jutsu" said shikamoru as his shaow stretched and went towards hinata who jumped out of the way. While she was still in the air shikamoru pulled out a kunai with a no-killing-only-damaging exploding tag as he threw it at hinata.

The kunai exploded as it hit hinata and she hit the ground standing up as she was huffing. Shikamoru immediately sent his shadow at her as the shadow stopped a few feet from her as it couldn't reach her as she ran towards shikamoru as he backed away again.

"_I m-must try my best_" thought hinata as she ran at shikamoru who kept backing to get distance. As hinata grew tired she stopped to catch her breath as shikamoru smirked and got into his thinking pose. After a few seconds shikamoru stood up and sent his shadow at hinata.

Hinata looked confusedly at shikamoru. She knew his shadow couldn't reach too far and especially not where she currently was as she looked at his shadow. "why would you send your shadow at me if it can't reach me" she said as shikamoru just continued to send it at her at higher speed. What she failed to notice was the cloud in the sky shadow on the ground. As shikamoru's shadow touched the cloud's it got faster and caught the wide-eyed hinata in surprise. "shadow possession is an success" said shikamoru as hinata looked at him in confusingly.

Seeing her look shikamoru started to explain. "I would tell you how my shadow got longer but why would I tell you when there's people in this stadium that could be an enemy." said shikamoru as he sighed. "anyway I quit, if I keep up this shadow possession any longer it would drain all my chakra" he said as the shadow justsu retracted and shikamoru walked to the seat by choji and ino as hayate announced hinata the winner and everyone cheered as she walked and sat by shino. Soon when everyone calmed down hayate called the next match.

Naruto and neji both silently walked down. Hayate chewed down on his senbon as he looked at the crowd. "naruto vs neji begin" said genma as neji smirked at naruto. "you will lose, I'm destined to win" said neji knowing naruto was going to lose. Naruto simply smirked at neji. Neji ran at naruto as naruto ran at him. Neji thuru a palm at naruto's chest for a quick win as naruto side-stepped the hit and threw a punch at neji who side stepped. "you are an idiot, are you really going to fight me, a hyuuga prodigy in taijutsu" said neji arrogantly at naruto.

"you talk too much" said naruto to neji as he threw a kick at neji's face as he got side-stepped. Naruto then backed away from neji as he grabbed a kunai and threw it neji who grabbed his kunai and threw it as both their kunai collided and fell to the floor.

Neji than ran at naruto again and threw a palm thrust at his stomach as naruto sidestepped the hit as neji thru another palm thrust at naruto's shoulder as naruto kicked him back before his palm hit him. Naruto then backed away from neji as he smirked and went thru hand signs. "**wind style great breakthrough jutsu**" shouted naruto as a blast of wind hit neji sending him to the floor. Naruto then went thru more hand signs. "**Wind style wind drop jutsu**" he yelled as wind formed into three circle like-shapes and went and hit neji in the center of his stomach as he was pushed harder into the ground.

After a few seconds neji emerged from the ground wincing in pain. "hmph, ….you may prove to be a challenge, but in the end I will win"said neji activating his byakugan. neji looked at naruto and vains bulged in his eyes and he smirked. "you are in my field of divination" said neji getting into his stance. "**eight trigrams sixty-four palms**" shouted neji as he caught naruto. He hit naruto all over his body with speed you couldn't see with the naked eye.

When he was done he expected naruto to fall to the ground but, naruto simply backed away from him shocking everyone. "hmph, your jyuuken strikes are ineffective against me, I have encased my body with wind chakra and deflected every strike you threw at me" naruto said going thru hand signs. "**fire style fireball jutsu**" shouted naruto as a huge fireball came from his mouth.

When the ball of fire was near him, neji started to spin violently as a dome of chakra blocked the fireball. As neji was done spinning he watched as naruto poofed away and appeared from underground and he uppercut neji in the air and then encased his fist with wind chakra and punched neji in the stomach as he pushed the wind from his fist to neji's stomach sending him colliding to the ground.

Naruto then walked to neji and looked at him. "you lost" said naruto emotionless as neji glared. "I k-know that" he said with a snarl. "tell me, why do you believe in desiny" said naruto as neji told him of his life and the reason he believe so heavily in destiny.

When neji was done telling naruto his story naruto shook his head. "hmph, what you are talking about is life not destiny and life will never be easy, you must understand everything isn't given to you and there **will **be things you would have to fight for" said naruto turning from neji. Genma looked at neji's condition and looked at naruto. "ttch is over, the winner is naruto uzumaki" said genma as everyone cheered for him making his eyes widen for getting acknowledge by the people watching him as he took a seat.

"the next match is a special match, this match is a three way match between rock lee, gaara of the desert, and sasuke uchiha." He said as the crowd was waiting in anticipation for the match. lee and gaara walked slowly down the stands as they waited for sasuke. They didn't have to wait long as sasuke and kakashi appeared right beside them. "we aren't late are we"said kakashi as hayate shook his head no and kakashi left to sit beside all the other jonin.

"the match may be" before hayate could finish there was an explosion as feathers fell from the stands making an genjustsu causing some people to fall asleep as suna and oto ninja came from nowhere and started to attack. Naruto quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed a nearby oto ninja straight in the heart.

With sasuke and lee

They were still staring at gaara. Soon sakura ran to them as konkuro and temari appeared next to gaara. "come gaara" said temari as the three left going to the leafs forest for their plan. Hayate looked at the three genin as he sighed. "sasuke and sakura, you two go run after that gaara kid and you lee go back up your teammate tenten who's fighting those suna chuunin over there" said hayate as the genin nodded. As they left hayate noticed the suna genin's jonin sensei try to stop sakura and sasuke and pulled out a kunai and threw it at baki stopping him. "you will fight me" said hayate as baki frowned at not being able to stop the two genin.

With naruto

Naruto cut threw a suna ninja who was in front of him as he made it to kakashi. "what shall I do" said naruto as kakashi cut a oto ninjas neck off with a kunai. "go after sasuke and sakura, they are going to try to fight gaara"said kakashi kicking a oto jonin to guy who punched the ninja so hard his fist went thru his stomach. "okay" said naruto as he ran into the direction of sasuke and sakura.

With sasuke and sakura

Sasuke and sakura were both in front of the suna genin as shino appeared by them. "so you came to help" said sasuke as shino nodded. Konkuro looked at temari and gaara and sighed. "go I'll hold off these two" said konkuro as temari ]'s eyes widened. "w-what" temari said as konkuro looked at her. "just go" he said as temari and gaara left quickly.

Shino looked at konkuro and took his handsout of his pockets. "sasuke and sakura, you two go, I'll take him" said shino as sasuke noddedas he and sakura left. When they caught up to temari and gaara they glared at them. "you guys are going down" said sasuke as gaara grinned and sand came from his gourd. The sand split into two and hit temari and sakura sending them both two opposite trees. "this fight is between me and you uchiha, show me our power" said gaara as sasuke smirked.

Sasuke ran at gaara and threw a punch only for gaara's sand to block the hit and try to grab him as he backed away. Sasuke grabbed three kunai and threw them at gaara who's sand blocked. Gaara looked bored and sent sand at sasuke who back flipped to a tree behind him. Sasuke rushed thru hand signs and inhaled a deep breath. "**fire style fire bullets jutsu**" shouted sasuke as fire erupted from his mouth and went towards gaara who stood still as his sand blocked the hit hardening the sand into glass in front of gaara. "_damn…how can I break thru his sand_" thought sasuke as his eyes widened in realization.

Sasuke went thru a long set of hand signs as his hands cackled into chirping electricity. Sasuke pulled his hands up as he jumped from his branch at garra. He easily broke thru the glassy sand from his fire ball earlier and then broke thru gaara's sand guard as he drove his hand thru gaara's stomach. Everything seemed to freeze even temari and sakura who were watching the fight.

Gaara looked at sasuke's hand and his stomach with wide-eyes as he saw red liquid drip from him as he felt pain. As gaara started to shake sasuke moved his hands from gaara and backed away. "blood!, my blood!, I'm bleeding!, YES, UCHIHA MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!" shouted gaara.

Meanwhile temari looked at sasuke in amazement. He was the first person to ever injure or hit gaara. Gaara grew a big grin on his face. The uchiha was proving to be a great opponent. Sand started to cover the left side of gaara's body as he started to look a little demonic. Gaara jumped from the tree he was on and towards sasuke. As sasuke was about to move, his curse mark pulsed making it hard to move as he was overcome with pain.

Sasuke watched as gaara got closer and closer to him and sighed. This wa just a great time for the curse mark to act up. When gaara was close enough to hit him, naruto came from nowhere and punched gaara in the face as the grin on gaara's face grew. Naruto looked around and saw sakura and temari and then at sasuke who was wincing and panting . "sasuke si back, I'll handle this"naruto said as sasuke struggled to stand and backed away. "be on guard, he's very dangerous" said sasuke seriously as naruto nodded.

Gaara looked at naruto and chuckled maniacally. "yes, you are strong, show me your power" said gaara as naruto glared. Naruto ran at gaara and threw a punch only for gaara sand to grip and throw him to a tree. Before hitting a tree, naruto flipped in the air and pulled out a kunai and threw it at gaara.

Gaara just caught it in his hand that had the sand on it as naruto yelled kai as the explosion tag hidden on it exploded on gaara sending sand to the ground as it slowly made itself back on gaara. Naruto then went thru hand signs. "**lightning style lightning edge**" yelled naruto as a bolt of lightning came from his hands and went at high speeds and hit gaara's chest sending him thru a tree as he stood back up with blood dripping from his lips with a big smile as sand covered his whole body getting bigger forming the one tailed demon shukkaku as everyone's eyes widened.

"he t-transformed"whispered temari as shukkaku laughed crazily. "**woo I'm back hahaha**" it said as it looked at it's surrounding. As it saw the leaf it was about to atrack as it felt someone call it. "hey"said naruto as the biju looked at him. It tried to squash naruto but naruto quickly moved out the way. "**I guess I could kill you**" said the biju as it fomed a giant sand shuriken as it thru it at naruto. Naruto immediately activated his bloodline. As the wings grew on his back he flew out of the way.

He learned all the secrets of his bloodline, he even knew what he could do with his eyes. Naruto flew away from shukkaku as he went thru hand signs. Temari looked at naruto wide-eyed. She turned to sasuke who looked like he wanted to help but barely could move. "do he honestly think he could beat shukkaku." Said temari as sasuke looked at her. "hmph, I hope so" he said.

"**fire style fire ball jutsu**" yelled naruto. Naruto then went thru another batch of hand signs. "**wind style great breakthrough jutsu**" as the wind hit the fire, the fire grew and hit shukkaku in the chest as shukkaku skidded back and patted the fire was out. Naruto then put his hand into a hand sign. "**multi shadow clone jutsu**" yelled naruto as he created 100 clones and they all attacked shukkaku. They threw a punch at shukkaku who skidded back. The naruto's then thru a kick at shukkaku's back sending the beast to the ground.

"**damn kid**"shouted shukkaku as it got up. Shukkaku thru a wind shuriken at naruto as naruto flew out the way. Shukkaku made his sand fly towards naruto as it tried to get a hold of him. Naruto started to weave away from the sand as a fist of sand collided into him and sent him with high speeds to a tree. Naruto coughed up blood as his hold body felt pain.

Naruto's eyes started to pulse as naruto glared at shukkaku. As shukkaku sent sand at him darkness chakra crept up and blocked the sand. Naruto made his darkness chakra form a sword he size of a tree as he swung the sword with his mind at shukkaku.

Shukkaku sidestepped the swing as naruto stood still as the sword kept going at shukkaku. After a while naruto called his darkness chakra to his body as it formed into a giant wolf with wings the size of shukkaku as it ran at shukkaku.

The wolf ran at shukkaku and bit at shukkaku's face as shukkaku sent sand at the wolf as the wolf opened it's mouth as darkness chakra hit the sand as they cancelled each other out. The wolf then tackled shukkaku. The wolf bit at shukkaku's neck as shukkaku growled. "**get off of me**" said shukkaku as the biju threw it off of him. The wolf ran to naruto like it heard naruto's thoughts. It let it's head down as naruto climbed and stood on it's head. Naruto looked at gaara's sleeping form on top of shukkaku's head. "I see, if I wake him up, shukkaku should go away.

As naruto got a grip on the wolf it flew at shukkaku with it wings as it tackled it again as it struggled to get loose as naruto dropped from the wolf and flew at gaara as shukkaku's sand came to try to stop him but he weaved thru it and brought his fist back as he punched gaara straight in the face. 

Gaara opened his eyes immediately as he felt blood drip from his forehead. Shukkaku started to grow small as it was going away. "**nooo I just got back**" yelled shukkaku as he disappeared as naruto and gaara fell on sand.

The wolf of dark chakra disappeared as naruto felt tied and drained and couldn't move. The sand holding temari and sakura left dropping them to the floor. Naruto crawled over to gaara who's eyes got wider the closer he got. "no, you will not get rid of my existence" yelled gaara as naruto crawled close enough to gaara and stopped.

"I'm not trying to kill you gaara" said naruto as gaara looked unconvinced. "really I'm not, after all I am a jinchurikee just like you" said naruto as gaara closed his eyes. "y-you're lying, you know nothing of the pain of suffering"said gaara as naruto sighed sadly.

"I do, I know how it feels to be alone, to be ignored, to be looked at with fear wondering why you even exist" said naruto softly as gaara eyes widened."tell me how are you so strong" said gaara. "I've had a friend die right before my eyes, she was my only friend and I watched as she was killed because I was weak, I just know am starting to gain new friends and starting bonds with people that are precious to me and if I continue to be weak I would only hinder them and only be able to watch as they die but, if I train for them I could grow strong and fight for them till my last breath, I refuse to sit and watch my friends die, I will never be weak again and if I have to fight you to save them I would" said naruto fiercely.

Soon temari joined with konkuro who recently woke after his tie fight with shino walked to gaara and picked him up as sasuke and sakura both picked up naruto. Gaara looked at naruto. "our fight is over, I don't want to fight anymore" said gaara shocking temari and konkuro. "let's go" gaara said as his siblings took him and left.

As the suna genin were traveling gaara looked at his siblings. "temari, konkuro , I'm sorry" gaara said as the two eyes grew wide before they smiled. "it's okay gaara" said konkuro as temari nodded. Gaara closed his eyes and smiled. _"…..maybe one day I too will have precious people and be able to protect them_" thought gaara. Gaara all of a sudden looked at his two siblings. "no, I already have precious people …..and they're right in front of me" whispered gaara smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

a/n: please review and sorry for taking a long time to update.

Naruto was laying in a hospital bed recuperating from his fight with gaara. He was silently staring at the wall until he felt a presence. He looked quickly to his window and saw jiraiya. "what do you want" said naruto boredly as jiraiya had an serious face causing naruto to become on edge. "naruto, I've come to tell you that sarutobi was yesterday killed by orochimoru."said jiraiya as naruto's eyes widened

"w-what"said naruto as jiraiya nodded grimly and pulled a letter from his pocket and thru it to naruto. Naruto looked at the letter curiously before opening it. "it was a letter from sarutobi-sensei, he was going to tell you when you were a chunin."said jiraiya as naruto read the letter.

_Naruto, I've recently found out that the man whose name is shidou was discovered to be alive. I thought that day those many years ago I killed him but, he replaced himself with a blood clone. The reason I found out this is because my anbu who cleaned the mess saw the body disappear and dissolve into blood. His whereabouts are not known and so is his strength. He is most likely stronger than what he used to be as he could be even stronger than me as he was only 19 when he attacked you. I'm sorry from keeping this from you but I couldn't tell you because I know you would act naively. I'm sorry and goodbye naruto…..i shall look on after you in the afterlife with yuki and your parents._

Naruto looked at the paper in anger as he put it in his pockets. He hopped out of his hospital bed and looked at jiraiya. "I want to train"said naruto fiercely as jiraya smiled. "How about I teach you how to work with your bloodline" said jiraiya as naruto nodded.

Jiraya clasped his hands together and stood up. "okay, now go home and pack 3 weeks worth of stuff, you are coming with me to look for somebody."said jiraiya as naruto raised an eyebrow. "who is we looking for?" asked naruto as jiraiya smirked. "just an teammate of mine" said jiraiya nonchalantly as naruto looked curious. "okay" said naruto simply as he calmly left the hospital bedroom and walked out of the hospital to head to his home.

As naruto got home he packed a bag of kunais and shurikens and his sword with some clothes. When he was done he heard a knock on his door and when he opened it he saw that it was jiraiya. "are you ready naruto?" asked jiraiya as naruto nodded. "yeah, I'm ready, let's go" said naruto in his monotone voice.

As the two heaed to the gates naruto noticed how some civilians smiled at him in sorrow as they noticed how he helped in the attack as he glared extra hard at all the civilians as they all cowered causing jiraiya to frown. "why did you do that?" asked jiraiya.

"they all are being nice cause I defeate gaara, well I don't want their thanks, there a million thanks to late, the only reason I even fight for this god forsaken village iis because of yuki" said naruto a jiraiya looked down in sadness. "_only if I was here for him….then maybe_" thought jiraiya as he looked up at the morning clouds.

Naruto ignored jiraiya as they both walked out of the village hidden in the leaves. After awhile of walking naruto looked at jiraiya. "were are we going to find your teammate?" asked naruto as jiraiya smiled goofily causing naruto to scoff. "we are heading to a small village called tanzaku gai" said jiraiya as naruto nodded.

Jiraiya then looked at naruto."say, you've been working on the rasengon for a while now, tell me, can you do it with one hand now" said jiraiya as naruto nodded and made a rasengan form in his right hand. Jiraiya nodded at the rasengan as naruto made it disperse. Jiraiya put both his hands behind his head as the two continued walking in peace.

The two walked until it hit about noon. They knew if they were to run they could reach the small village now but they preferred to walk. As they stopped jiraiya looked at naruto. "okay, thi is where we stop, we should reach tanzaku gai, by tomorrow evening ."said jiraiya. When naruto nodded jiraiya took a stance. "well come on, I want you to fight only using your bloodline" said jiraiya seriously as naruto nodded and charged as his bloodline overtook him.

As naruto ran at jiraiya he flew into the sky and swiped at him with his claws. Jiraiya quickly drew a kunai and parried the swipe and threw an axe kick at naruto who flew back before he was hit. Naruto then flew to the ground and ran at jiraiya with jonin level speed. Naruto threw a kick as jiraiya grabbed his leg and threw him. Naruto's wings started flipping before he hit the ground as he charged again at jiraiya.

Naruto threw a punch at jiraiya as he sidestepped, naruto then started spinning as he growled and went toward jiraiya. "**demonic symbol human bullet jutsu**" yelled naruto as he spinned towards jiraiya like a gatsuga but faster. Jiraiya quickly jumped over naruto as naruto smirked and went thru a tree. The tree quickly fell towards jiraiya who moved out of the way as naruto ran at him again. "very good tactic naruto" said jiaiya as naruo swiped a claw at him only to get sidestepped and kicked in the jaw.

Narutoe eyes started to pulse giving a black aura as the stars began to spin very fast. Naruto held his hand in the air and pointed at jiraiya as his darkness chakra blasted at jiraiya and tried to wrap around his body but jiraya weaved thru it as he threw a kunai at naruto. When the kunai got close his darkness chakra caught it and threw it back at jiraiya at high speeds who sidestepped the kunai.

Then all of the sudden naruto's darkness chakra erupted from underground and turned into spikes as jiraiya jumped into the air to avoid the spikes. Naruto smirked and flew in the air at jiraiya who only smirked back confusing naruto. As naruto caught jiraiya he punched the sanin as he poofed signaling it was a clone.

As naruto landed back on the ground to look for jiraiya he heard him call out a jutsu. "**earth style mud swamp of the underworld jutsu**" yelled jiraiya as naruto was stuck in mud ankle deep and couldn't move. He soon felt a kunai to his neck and jiraiyas laugh. "good job naruto, but you still need a lot of work, lucky for you I'm gonna help you, well we're done for today, that clone that you hit is a clone that I sent to go gather some fish anyway good spar" said jiraiya as naruto glared as the mud and kunai from his neck disappeared. "I couldn't even hit you and when did you switch places with that clone.

Jiraiya chuckled and rubbed narutos hair messily causing him to growl. "I switched with it soon as I was in the air and you shouldn't be able to touch me at your current level but maybe one day you would be stronger than me" said jiraiya smiling at naruto who hmphed.

The two sat in silence until the fish was done cooking and also ate in silence. When they were done they set up camp and went to sleep as it was now midnight. When jiraiya went to sleep, naruto was still up tossing and turning. Naruto dug threw his pockets and pulled out the note from the third.

Naruto honestly felt knew that man who killed yuki was out there somewhere and he couldn't wait to find him. "hahaha, I can already smell that man's blood on my hand and I can already hear his pleas for help" Said naruto evilly. Naruto had a vision right then and there…..that vision was of him standing over that man's lifeless body as his eyes had three emotions. **Anger**,**Hate**,and **Vengeance**.


End file.
